Atlas Specialist Belladonna
by MartaofSparta
Summary: What if Blake was abandoned by the white fang and adopted by a atlas soldier? What if she became a atlas specialist and was sent to beacon to further her experience and watch over Weiss? This is her story. I'm testing the waters with this and hoping it succeeds. Possible monochrome later. OCish/cannon blake and team RWBY cover art provided by @VinA RWBY . Reviews welcome :D!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Howdy howdy I'm new to this and i hope i do okay with this first chapter. I saw a fan art of blake in winters uniform and it sparked my imagination and made me decide on making this fic a real thing :). I hope you guys enjoy all reviews and criticism is welcome i only seek to further my experience and probably make this fic big if it gets enough of a following. Also tell me if you guys want to see this turn into monochrome or not because I'm thinking about it or it could just be a simple story and AU.**

Like i posted in chapter 2 i ran this through my proofreader application and did some touch us to reupload it! the fans deserve the best!

* * *

Blake woke quietly as her alarm went off. The annoying buzzing getting swatted as she sat up in bed stretching and twitching the appendages that set atop her head. She slowly ran her fingers through her hair brushing softly against her cat ears as she sighed to herself and checked the time. 7:30 AM. The important meeting with General Ironwood would be at 10 AM sharp and she would get her new assignment.

She swung her legs over her bed and stretched once more working out the kinks of sleep out of her flexible body as she looked into the mirror and observed all the scars and skin blemishes she acquired over the years through training and special ops mission. Thankfully her aura had prevented any facial scarring at the time. She couldn't recall how many times she would have gotten a scar across the face during mission after receiving blows from dust infused weaponry.

Looking at herself for a few more minutes the mirror she walked off to her bathroom in her one-bedroom apartment and showered for the day. After her shower, she checked the time seeing the time. 8:15 AM. She got dressed in her standard Atlas uniform that was simply modified from the original sporting black pants and overcoat over the original white seeing as how she usually worked in the night and needed the added black for stealth. Opting for a quick simple breakfast she walked out of her apartment finishing the last bite of her toast.

Quietly she adjusted Gambol Shroud on her back and locked her apartment as she made her way downstairs in the elevator just down the hall from her room. As the elevator clicked shut her scroll went off signifying there was a new message for her. She pulled her scroll from her pocket and swiped the screen pressing the message icon to see that her recent companion Winter had messaged her.

 _Blake,_

 _I shall be attending the meeting between you and ironwood this morning as it deals directly with me. Would you perhaps like to grab a coffee with me beforehand at the coffee and tea shop near HQ?_

Blake blinked a few times at the message as she thought about the opportunity at hand and she quietly checked the time. Only a few minutes had passed and the was certainly time with a shrug and a twitch of her cat ears she began typing her reply.

 _Winter,_

 _Certainly, I'd love to there is still plenty of time before the meeting but I shall be drinking tea instead as usual. I simply am not a coffee person. I'll see you soon._

Blake put her scroll away as the elevator opened to the lobby and she walked out her heels clicking lightly against the tile. She nodded to the receptionist and smiled lightly and the receptionist waved her greetings. Making her way through the double sliding doors she stopped and took a breath in of the morning air smiling slightly to herself enjoying the warmth of the sun as she quietly made her way to the shop checking the time.

As she walked she quietly recalled how she got to her current position and life before she was adopted into the Atlas military after being abandoned by the White Fang and Adam as a child. Her brow furrowed and she scowled lightly remembering his words still to this day.

 **Flashback….**

"You'll never survive in the Fang Blake. You're better off on your own with the humans and the rest of our kind that is weak!" Adam turned his head sneering as he put his mask back on over his eyes as he drew Wilt and pointed the tip at her. "Never come back again Blake. Stay away for your own good."

Blake at this time was but a child who supported the White Fang. She looked up at Adam rubbing her cheek where he had stuck her with tears in her eyes sniffling. "I'll prove you wrong Adam!" She defiantly stood gripping the black fabric of a bow in one hand and glared up at him.

"I'll change how the world sees Faunus myself if I have to Adam! You'll see!" She yelled and ran off into the night hearing him laugh behind her.

Blake ran for days getting lost in the wilderness without much hope in sight she fell over due to hunger and not much sleep or energy left she closed her eyes letting the darkness take her.

She opened her eyes slowly as she heard the roar of what was that? An engine? As she came to she sat up slowly and tried to gain a sense of her surroundings as she felt a hand gently push her back down to her laying position.

"Woah, there little one. Don't push yourself we found you out and alone in the middle of nowhere. We are taking you back to our Basecamp to see what we can do for you." She heard a man say as she looked up seeing a man in a combat outfit and helmet.

Blake blinked a few times realizing he was some sort of soldier and human on top of that she quickly backed up and her back hit a wall of the bullhead they were currently flying in. She rubbed the back of her head and trembled slightly afraid of what they might do to her because she was a Faunus. She put her hands over her head and cat ears to protect them as she whimpered in fear.

The men seeing this took on a confused expression as he tried to assess the situation and took off his helmet revealing dark brown eyes with a head of dark silver and short cut military hair. He cautiously reached out and touched the small girl's arm.

"Hey, it's okay." He said trying to reassure her and calm her. "We won't hurt you I'm only going to try and help you."

Blake jumped at the touch but calmed down none the less as she didn't feel and threat coming from the man as she looked up and took in his features. He didn't look like he wanted to harm her as she could see the worry and kindness in his eyes.

"My names John. What's your little one?" He said as he gently pats Blake on the head to calm her more.

Blake's ears drooped a bit as she looked up at the man as she let him touch her and she looked back down bringing her knees under her chin.

"My names….B-blake…" She responded quietly still slightly trembling.

The man gave her a soft smile and pat her head gently once more. "Well, Blake what were you doing out here on your own?"

Blake looked to the side and hid her face quietly. "I….I was abandoned and kicked out of the White Fang…."

The man took on a shocked expression as he looked to the side at his fellow soldiers only receiving a shrug from the other three. He looked back at blake as the Bullhead started to decrease altitude and prepare to land.

"I…I'm sorry to hear that Blake how long have you been on your own?" John said as he sat closer to her.

Blake looked up with tears in her eyes and tried to wipe them as they fell. "I-I lost track of time…. I think that was weeks ago…." She said as she tried to stifle a sob.

John looked at her with sad eyes and sighed to himself as the bullhead landed at the base and he rubbed her back and gently proceeded to pick her up and carry her in his arms. "Don't worry kid your safe now. I'll work something out with the commanding officer and I'll keep you safe."

Blake quietly nodded and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep not sure why she was trusting the man but she felt safe as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Blake woke the next day on a soft bunk bed with a bunch of loud yelling outside and marching. She sat up and looked around. It seemed to be a barracks of some sort. She looked at the entrance of the tent she was in and the flap came up as a person entered with a tray in his hands. It was John dressed in a basic army outfit of a green shirt and pants with army boots.

He set the food down in front of Blake and took his own plate of breakfast. "Alright, kid…I got some good news and some bad news. But before we talk go ahead and eat.

Blake nodded eagerly and started eating like a starving animal. Downing the food in minutes while john took his time and watched her.

Blake looked up at john sheepishly and whipped her mouth with a napkin as she saw he was staring at her. "So um….bad news first…?" She asked quietly.

John sighed and nodded as he fished his meal a few minutes after her. "Well, the bad news is your going to have to spend some time with my commander and answer some questions about the Fang to the best of your ability."

Blake gulped and started to lightly tremble looking up at him while she hugged herself.

"But the good news is you can live here on the base for a while and you won't be discriminated against while you live here." He said with a half-smile but still saddened eyes.

Blake visibly brightened up after John said that and looked confused now. "They…. they are going to give me somewhere to stay? Somewhere to be safe?" She asked in disbelief.

John nodded and reached down ruffling her hair. "Yeah kid and they also said I can look after you and keep you safe. Which I plan on doing."

Blake smiled and nodded happily feeling like she should trust John. He then stood up and offered her his hand which she took and followed him out as he guided her to the large building in the middle of the base. After a few hours of questioning and glaring Blake finally emerged from the building with john visibly shaking and wiping her tears away calming down as John squeezed her hand gently.

John spoke up after a few more minutes as they walked and he guided her to another building. "Alright, Blake this is gonna be your new home starting today. I promise I'll take care of you kid as long as I'm able to alright?"

Blake nodded as he led her in and showed her the room she would be staying in. It was filled with a small bed and shelf with assorted books and a little desk to the side that looked just her size.

Blake hugged John's waist gently and smiled looking up at him with bright eyes. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She exclaimed happily as she ran into the room and jumped onto her bed.

John smiled and watched her from the doorway leaning against it and laughed lightly. "My room is down the hall kid. Knock if you need me,"

A Few months passed and Blake got used to life on a base and even friendly humans. John had a reputation apparently as a successful soldier with an extremely high mission success rate. When her 10th birthday came to pass she asked John to show her how to fight and train her.

John was hesitant at first but she insisted multiple times and he eventually caved in and accepted to teach her how to fight and use multiple weapons. From Simple swords and even a katana. Then one day he taught her how to use firearms. Mainly side arms and pistols nothing too big for her since she was still a child.

A few more months passed and with John's permission she was allowed to train her marksmanship on her own and that she did earning praise from more than a few of the soldiers who came to watch her. She beat a record or two at the shooting range and caught the commander's attention.

After a few more months the commander approached Blake and John and made them an offer. He asked if Blake would like to train and become a part of the Atlesian military when she was of age. She could continue her training but receive more advanced forms of training that John had taken part of in the past and as long as she made high marks on her tests and training exams she would not need to do much more and possibly receive a higher rank than most initiates.

He presented the offer and Blake looked to John for support of her choice but saw John in deep thought. He was thinking of whether or not he should let her do this. Because after everything was said and done he considered her to be like a daughter to him after he had taken care of her for so long as it was now over a year of time they had been together.

John sighed to himself and looked at Blake then slid his hand over to hers and gave hers a light and supportive squeeze.

"Whatever you want to do Blake. I'll support your choice."

Blake smiled happily and looked at the commander nodding her head. " I accept sir. When do I begin?"

 **Flashback End** ….

Blake blinked and smiled to herself at the memory. Through a few years of training, she gained more experience than most people that left boot camp. She rose through the ranks and earned the title of specialist. Not many could earn said the title and she was a special case after she learned that John possessed the rank himself and it gave him some pull to allow his commander to let him raise her. Being the first specialist at the age of 16 she was well known throughout the Atleasian military.

That is when she met Winter on her first mission and through a long fought battle and saving Winter form a lethal blow she gained her trust and later her friendship. Blake arrived at the Coffee and Tea shop and glanced around outside and then through the window spotting Winter sitting at a table sipping her coffee and checking her scroll.

Blake entered the shop and winter waved her over motioning her to sit with her. Blake smiled warmly and sat down across from her noticing Winter had already taken the privilege of ordering her a cup of earl gray. Her favorite. She greeted winter and thanked her for the tea as she took a sip checking the time. 8:45 AM. Still plenty of time before the meeting with the general.

"So Blake would you happen to know anything about your next assignment?" Winter asked looking at her over the top of her cup of coffee.

She simply shook her head and looked down into her tea looking at her reflection. "No why do you ask?"

Winter set her cup down clasping her hands together giving Blake a leveled look. "Do you know anything about beacon academy Blake?"

Blake looked back up at her mid sip of tea and raised a brow." I do. What of it?" She asked slightly confused.

Winter simply smiled and looked to the side out the window. "My sister will be attending Beacon this year. Apparently, she seeks to make a name for herself and get away from our father. Not that I can blame her for that part."

Blake nodded and recalled a few story's winter shared with her about her father. She shuddered lightly not even being able to imagine what living under a man who valued business over family and the wellbeing of his own daughters could be like.

"I see. Well, I wish the best for her. Being the Heiress of the Schnee dust company must be quite a lot to deal with on top of huntress training." Blake replied after finishing her tea and setting the empty cup aside.

Winter nodded and looked back at Blake more seriously this time. "Blake you know after the many missions we went through over the years that I trust you with my life correct?"

Blake blink at the serious tone she had and simply nodded waiting for her to continue.

"Well…. I wish for you to…look after her Blake. She may need help or guidance while she is there. You know I wouldn't ask this of anyone else or someone I did not trust." Winter looked down at her hands grasping them tighter.

Blake's ears twitched lightly at the request and tilted her head to the side lightly." I… I don't seem to understand winter. How could I accomplish this if I am here in atlas with you?"

Winter looked up with a slight smile and chuckled lightly. "Well, you see this is actually your next assigntment….to attend Beacon and watch over my sister in your study's. I asked the general for a personal favor he owed me and he saw this as an opportunity to further extend and acquire experience on your part."

Blake's mouth dropped open slightly at the information and her ears twitched only in slight annoyance. "So you're telling me…. I am being sent away to train further and….." Blake didn't want to say babysit but nearly did. "Watch over your sister? Will this be official bodyguard business or am I to be undercover to some extent?"

Winter nodded and broke eye contact looking slightly ashamed. "Please, Blake...? I wouldn't ask anyone else to do this…"

Blake sighed and thought for a few minutes then she reached over and placed a hand on top of winters. "I make no promises but I'll do my best winter. I Promise."

Winter let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in relief and grasped blake's hand in both of hers. "Thank you so very much Blake."

She simply nodded and checked the time. It was time to go to the meeting and get the rest of the details. Winter nodded and rose from her seat after paying the cashier and she and Blake went to the Atlas HQ building in the middle of the city. Upon reaching the building they both provided identification and entered the elevator and took it a few floors up to general ironwoods office. They both entered and after taking a short deep breath Blake entered in after winter.

General Ironwood turned to Blake as she came up to his desk and clicked her heels together and saluted perfectly. "General sir, Specialist Belladonna reporting for duty and reassignment Sir!"

The general let out a light chuckle and motioned for her to relax. "At ease Belladonna no need to be so formal after all these years. You and Schnee here are two of my best. No need to be so formal."

Blake sighed and released her pose as she took a seat next to winter and nodded. "I am under the impression I am being sent to beacon sir?"

Ironwood nodded. "I suppose winter informed you of most of your assignment? Studying to become more of a huntress and to gain more field experience. As well as keeping an eye on Winter's sister."

Blake nodded and folded her hands in her lap and the general gave here more tidbits and details of the assignment. She was to check in ever 2-3 months and keep into contact. She also had the option to still go on missions while at beacon as long as she had the time and was keeping up with her studies. She would be leaving in a few days after she gathered her things and say her goodbyes.

The day finally arrived and she gathered her bags sighing as she closed the door to the living space for the past couple of years ready to take on her next assignment wondering if she would ever return here after her next four years of attending beacon. Upon reaching the lobby she was surprised to see the general and winter waiting for her talking to the receptionist.

Blake approached them as the general glanced to the side noticing blake and nodded to the receptionist dismissing himself and winter. He approached blake and held out his hand. "We came to see you off Belladonna and wish you a safe trip."

Blake blinked a few times and accepted the handshake nervously but smiled nonetheless and she turned to winter and was surprisingly enveloped in a friendly hug.

"Do give my sister my regards, would you? We haven't spoken in months and she must be worried or even curious as to how I am." Winter said into her ear to which Blake nodded and returned the hug.

Ironwood dismissed himself and returned to HQ while winter accompanied Blake to the bullhead docks. The quietly made their way to the docks and waited together for the bullhead. As it arrived Winter said her goodbyes and once again thanks blake for agreeing to look out for Weiss. Blake waved and boarded the rather large bullhead looking around at the various passengers seeing a decent mix of Faunus and humans. Blake sat in a corner of the Bullhead and pulled out one of her many books on her person one of her favorites in fact the popular 'Ninjas of Love' Series.

She smiled and read her book as her long trip to beacon started after a few hours as the bullhead stopped off at its next destination she decided to take a nap and twitched her cat ears keeping alert as she slowly drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Man! Glad to see there's a small audience that likes this so far! It's a blast writing this and I sure am enjoying writing this up. I'm brainstorming and have a lot planned for this fic now that I see some people are interested in it. A small chunk of followers and favorites in one day is more than I thought would even happen. Much love to everyone who's reading and thanks for the support. I think after the next chapter depending on demand I may upload twice a week and eventually slow down to once a week. All reviews welcome so tell me what you guys think. Oh and also would you guys like this to turn into Monochrome,Bumblebee or even lady bug? Or Perhaps even dark knight if I can work it in. Let me know in a review to cast your vote :) I'll tally it all up in a week or two. Now without further ado Chapter 2!**

Side note this is re-uploaded and checked for grammar and all that jazz according to a program i got so hopefuly its better quality :)

 **Marta out!**

* * *

Blake's cat ears twitched as she heard an announcement over the PA system of the bullhead and she opened her eyes yawning slightly.

"Attention all passengers we will soon approach the Island of Patch to pick up additional students who are attending Beacon. Please stand by as we will also take a short 50-minute break to refuel and make our way to the city of Vale. During this time, you are free to exit the bullhead and obtain anything you need at Patch's airport. Thank you and have a nice day."

The bullhead landed 5 minutes later and Blake decided it wouldn't hurt to grab a bite to eat while the ship was refueling. She got up and dusted herself off and packed up her book she had read during the flight and pulled out her scroll to check her time and made sure to come back 20 minutes before take-off. She stretched her arms over her head and exited the large bullhead to find a snack as her stomach rumbled from not having eaten since the early morning before her trip began.

Blake looked around slightly amazed at the number of people running around the area and found a small directory surrounded by 10 or so people. She quietly searched for the food court on the small detailed airport map and made a mental note of her current location as she took off towards her objective. About 5 minutes later she arrived at the food court and smelled a wonderful aroma coming from a shop with a moderate line. Her cat ears twitched slightly as she made a soft smile and got in line behind a blonde girl in the line for the sandwich shop.

The blonde in front of her got her turn and the clerk greeted her from behind the prep area and gave her a grin and said "Hey! How's it Yang'in? Here for the usual?"

'Did her just say yang'in instead of hang 'in? That's what he meant right?' Blake thought but still the blond responded with.

"You know me I always enjoy a good burger! It's gonna be the last one for a while since I'm headed to beacon today!" The blonde chimed happily and the clerk nodded.

"Then consider this one on the house as a goodbye gift since you are always a great customer kid," The clerk said as he handed her a bag of food and winked at her.

"Aww! You're the best Phil. I'll catch ya later make sure if rubes ever comes by you give her the same treatment." The blonde waved and turned around and Blake got a good look at her.

She was wearing a tan jacket coupled with a yellow top with a symbol on the left side. Paired with a pair of short shorts with a belt over them and a sash hanging from the right of it with the symbol again. She glanced up and noticed her well-kept and beautiful long hair Blake got caught looking and the girl teasingly asked. "See something you like kitten?" With a cheeky grin and a wink.

Blake blushed lightly and looked away taking a step forward hearing the blond giggled as she walked away as Blake looked up at the menu. She found what she was smelling as she had a soft spot for it. A simple tuna melt. She ordered it and paid receiving her meal checking the time. She still had a good 15 minutes to eat and look around but chose to go back to the bullhead and sat down and began to eat her meal.

During her meal, her scroll pinged with a notification and she checked it. She rose a brow as it was a classified atlas document and she had to input her access code to view it. After putting her code, the skin showed a download bar that quickly finished with a few seconds and then it pulled up a small folder labeled 'Vale: Criminal reports and dossiers.' along with a small message attached from general ironwood.

 _Blake,_

 _These are most of the criminals that inhabit Vale as of late. If given the opportunity and given you have the spare time, please assist the authorities in apprehending them. - GI_

Blake opened the files and scanned through them quietly as she noticed big and small time criminals. Two caught her eye out of the bigger time criminals. Roman Torchwick and his accomplice simply named Neo. Roman had a simple but deadly weapon it seemed a simple reinforced cane that had been altered to fire dust explosives of many types but it seemed her preferred fire. Her brow slightly furrowed as she examined how he had the most recent activity. If he was active his accomplice must also be just as active.

A few more minutes of skimming through names noting a few to look out for besides Torchwick and Neo she heard a voice. "Hey, kit Kat. Is this seat taken?"

Blake looked up from her scroll and the buxom blond was standing in the row with a grin on her face. Blake shook her head and moved her bag between her legs making room for the blonde and she took a seat next to her and held out her hand.

"Names Yang. Yang Xiao Long. Nice to meet ya…?" Blake smiled lightly and put her scroll down taking the girls hand shaking it noticing she had a strong grip. 'She must be some sort of brawler or something related.' She thought then replied. "Blake belladonna. Nice to meet you too."

Yang smiled and released her hand pulling out her own scroll and a pair of headphones only putting one in before she turned her attention back to Blake. "So you going to beacon to?" She asked.

Blake nodded and let a small smile grace her face. "I am. I was given the assignment to attend beacon amongst other things."

"An assignment? What are you a soldier? You look a little young for military life no offense." Yang said putting her arms behind her head.

Blake simply nodded once again and slightly chuckled. "I do don't I? Well, I'm a special case so to speak."

Yang raised a brow and grinned again giving her full attention. "Oh really now? Are you some sort of secret agent? Or like a super soldier?"

Blake laughed lightly and looked down at her scroll as the PS sounded again as she was about to reply.

"Attention all passengers. Please take your seats and buckle up we shall be departing in 5 minutes to vale. The trip should take only 2 to 3 hours and then you may make your way to the designated hotel you have been assigned. We will see you again in two days to take you to the fantastic Beacon Academy. Thank you for flying Vale airlines!"

Blake quietly stared up at the speaker and thought to herself. 'Well, I suppose I can look around and possibly look into the criminals before the opening ceremony.' Then she returned her attention to her new acquaintance and replied.

"Well, I suppose you could say that. You're very good at guessing Miss Xiao long. I was raised on a military base so I did join of my own choice and under special circumstances." Blake smiled and unpacked a book quietly.

Yang stared for a second being taken off guard at the truth. "First off just call me yang you make me sound like an old lady I'm only 17. Second, that's cool what was it like training on a base? My dad trained me himself at home and he was a teacher at Signal."

Blake set her book in her lap putting a finger on her chin in thought. Should she tell a complete stranger how it was training at her home before she became a specialist? Oh, why not it's not like anything bad would happen if anything she could gain a new friend from her story's. "Well, it was like this…"

 **Flashback start….**

Blake began getting up at 5 sharp every morning to begin her basic training. She knew most of it but practice never hurt and it was good exercise. She got dressed in her basic fatigues and exited her home with john. It had been around 5 months since she started training like this. She had met many new recruits into the atlas military over the weeks she trained with almost every new batch of recruits.

Her first week of training she met an interesting girl named Penny. She looked barely of age to even apply but the bubbly short girl kept up well. She always had a smile on her face and put up with everything that was thrown at her. She and Blake were a part of the same group when they went and got their aura's unlock for more intense training.

They quickly became friends and talked almost every day when time allowed it. Penny was very interested in how Blake was raised on base after she was found in the wilderness and told her a similar story of how her family abandoned her in the main city of Atlas and a scientist adopted her and helped raise her when he wasn't busy at his lab.

She was found at only 5 when Blake was found at 9 and had been here for just a few years. They promised to stay friends even after Penny's basic was done. It was a sad day when penny left and was transferred to help defend an outer city settlement from the Grimm.

It was during her first week of advanced training many months after penny was sent away that she heard penny was reported in critical condition after an accident or a mission that didn't end well. She still saved half of the settlement from Grimm though and is now regarded as a hero. Blake was saddened for weeks and wasn't pulled out of her slump until she was told if she kept up her pace of doing well that she would be qualified for specialist training.

Blake now fuled with a stronger passion for doing better and feeling like she owed her friend to one day see her again trained even harder and in less than a year at the age of 13 qualified for specialist training. It was then that she met someone she would never forget and would one-day call friend. Winter Schnee. Winter was years older than she and Blake was one of the youngest recorded in atlas record to get where she was now. Basic specialist training lasted 2 months and then another 4 for your specified field. Blake applied for spec ops while Winter went into basic field specialist training opting for training in most sections and not just one. Blake picked spec ops mainly because of her semblance and experience up until today. She worked best from the shadows.

They rarely talked only speaking when necessary and when they were assigned to be in the same group. Which is how their bond began. On the last day of training where some teams were sent on a mock mission. Blake and winters team were sent on an actual mission. Only top scoring candidates ever got to see real combat before they were finished with training. Blake and winter were amongst the top 5 winter coming in second and Blake respectively at third. It was a basic infiltration mission that turned into a search and destroy halfway through.

Blake showed expert skill when it came to forward scouting and infiltrating the facility head of her team. Disabling cameras and laser grids to allow her team safe passage into the facility that was manufacturing weapons for the White Fang nonetheless. Blake relished the opportunity to begin her personal quest to topple the white fang and this in her mind was the first step. The operation was going smoothly and they were the last two rooms to sabotage the machines when she saw something that made her blood run cold.

In the next room standing in the middle of it holding what looked like a katana was someone who she dreaded and was afraid of. As fast as possible with trembling hands, she tried to warn her team but it was too late. "Winter, Jensen, Kodi don't go in it's a…" That's when Adam looked up at the camera as if he knew she was there the whole time his words chilling her to the bone. "trap Blake?" He mouthed to the camera as he unsheathed wilt from blush and sliced the space in front of him his blade glowing red. As she saw a red crescent shoot forward from it and he lunged forward towards her team as they breached the door.

What happened next was pure chaos as Blake slammed the controls disabling rest of the facility's cameras and made a dead sprint to her team's location. She knew deep down they couldn't take Adam and wouldn't survive the encounter. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her drawing gambol shroud as she turned the corner to a violent explosion. One of the planted explosives just detonated that her team had been planting. Her eyes widened further as another went off and she ran even faster using her semblance to create shadows to toss her along the hallway. She burst through the destroyed doorway filled with smoke and slash marks along the walls to a sight that made her blood run cold.

There Adam stood with wilt buried hilt deep in Kodi's chest. He heaved and coughed up blood the life leaving his body as he dropped the last 2 detonators from his limp blood covered hands. Adam rose and flicked his katana to the side releasing Kodi's blood from the blade and turned to winter with a sickening grin plastered on his face.

"Who knew I would get to kill a Schnee so early into our revolution?" He seethed and began laughing taking slow steps towards Winter who was holding a bleeding out Jensen in her arms. Winter looked up at Adam a slight fear visible in her eyes but she still kept up her defiant nature. She held up her rapier in a slightly shaking hand as she knew death was close before muttering.

"I won't fall without a fight Taurus! Y-you don't scare me!" Winter howled still with a shaky hand and a glare that could kill a Beowulf.

Adam simply let out a dark chuckle as he raised his blade his back to Blake as he looked down at winter. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." He said as he swung his blade down aiming to strike winter dead where she defiantly was on her knees holding her comrade's body.

That's when Blake finally snapped out of it and lunged forward sliding across the ground casting a clone to pick up the detonators making them toss them to winter. "Winter catch!" Blake yelled as she slashed at Adam with gambol shroud being easily deflected and countered as they began trading blows almost equally but Blake could tell Adam was only toying with her.

" **SO THE STRAY HAS RETURNED TO DIE BY MY HAND! PROTECTING A SCHNEE NONETHELESS**!" Adam yelled and pressed the offensive slamming his blade down with more than enough force to bring Blake to her knee.

Blake winced and held her blade in her hand trying to force back the amount of strength Adam was putting into the strike as her own blade cut into her palm. "I always knew you were weak Blake! But to work with the enemy?! Side by side to stop my brothers and sisters?! This is low even for you!"

Adam lashed out and kicked Blake in the stomach sending her skidding away a few feet to wither in pain having the wind knocked out of her. "I'll deal with you after I kill Schnee myself. Maybe the Fang will enjoy having a new prisoner to play with." He said as he turned his back to Blake and strode over to winter who was fumbling with the detonator belt.

Blake groaned feeling a few broken ribs but rose nonetheless fuel by adrenalin and hate as she charged Adam as he swung down at winter once more almost certain he was going to hit his mark before her head Blake behind him once more.

"Winter look out!" Blake yelled as she threw herself in-between them and received a deep slash into her back as Adams blade seemed to cut straight through what aura she had left. Blood splattered on winters face and she took on a horrified expression as she slammed the belt on the floor actually able to enable the detonator.

Blake looked up with a half-smile the light very slowly leaving her eyes as winter slammed her rapier into the ground summoning a few of her own Grimm into the fight. They charged Adam as winter collected Blake hoisting her onto her shoulder as she ran, Jensen already long gone. She ran out of the back entrance of the factory the explosions going off as she glanced back seeing the factory begin to crumble.

She knew Adam had survived but she had more pressing matters to attend to. Winter got on her comm and yelled frantically. "Hq we need medevac now! Belladonna is down and I've lost Jensen and Kodi we need Evac now!"

Someone responded over the radio but Blake couldn't understand it as she was slowly fading. Only hearing bits and pieces of winter yelling over her and trying to stop her bleeding.

"…elldonna!...Stay…me! Damnit…. BLAKE!" Was all she heard winter sobbed lightly as she descending into the cold and embracing darkness having one last thought. 'Huh…. maybe the Schnees aren't so bad…'

The next thing she knew she heard a faint beeping and felt like she had been through a wreck as she attempted to move her limbs. A sharp pain spread over her back but her legs did move. She wasn't paralyzed that was good.

She heard shuffling and an audible gasp as someone ran from what she assumed was her room and could hear a faint "Doctor! She's waking up!" Being yelled in a hallway. Then something warm gently took her hand.

"Hey kiddo…. finally, back to the world of the living huh?" She heard as she slowly opened her eyes halfway seeing a red teary eyes John sitting next to her bed.

Blake cracked a small smile and nodded slowly still feeling the pain wreck over her body. "Couldn't just go and die on you could I old man?" She replied with a light chuckle and a horse throat.

John simply chuckled and brought her hand to his forehead and cried a little more. "I thought I lost you, kid. They scared the hell outa me bringing you back bloody on a stretcher…." Blake simply nodded and sighed remembering what transpired.

"It was him John…. Adam was there waiting for us… it was like he knew the team would be there…." Blake said softly as she shuddered at the thought of Adam knowing their every move.

John nodded and his eyes took on a more serious look. "I saw the report. After extensive searching, we found out that Ramirez one of the top 5 specialist candidates was a white fang spy and relayed the information to the Fang." He grit his teeth and glared at the ground. "He escaped before we could apprehend him…I wish I could find that bastard and end him myself for what he caused to happen to your team."

Blake's ears perked up slightly at his deadly tone and she gripped his hand to calm him down. "Hey,…it's okay. I'm still alive. Did winter make it out okay?"

John looked up calming down and squeezed her hand back. "Yeah she did but why don't you ask her yourself kitten?" As if on que winter burst into the room taking deep breaths with unruly hair as she quickly walked over to the opposite side of my bed and enveloped her in a hard hug.

"Damnit belladonna! You scared the hell out of me! How could you risk your own life like that you, reckless idiot!" Winter almost yelled into Blakes' ear causing her to wince not only because of the death grip of the hug on her sore body.

"Hey hey hey calm down Schnee." John said from the side as he pried her off Blake. "That's just how she is. It's how I raised her to help others in need. Although risking her life was a bit extreme but it's the way she is"

Blake looked up at winter as she furiously whipped her eyes glaring at Blake. Blake gave her a sheepish smile. "At least you made it out in one piece right?"

Winter stared at her in disbelief then sighed loudly slumping into a seat next to John. "I suppose so…. You are a reckless fool belladonna. But you saved my life… I owe you a great debt now. And a Schnee always repays their debt no matter what."

Blake laughed lightly and brushed her off as the doctor came in and explained her current state as well as introducing himself. He told her the wound she suffered from nearly cut into her spine but somehow she avoided any permeate damage and will be able to fully walk again within a few weeks as long as her aura held and helped heal her body. Blake simply nodded and folded her hands as her stomach let out a loud growl. She looked up a blush creeping up her neck as John bust out into a happy laugh.

"I'm glad you okay kid. Let's get a meal into you yeah?" John said as he walked out of the room to go fetch her something.

Blake looked up at winter and slowly extended her arm that wasn't hooked up to an iv and machine. Blake held out her hand to winter. "Friends?" She asked a small glint of hope in her eyes.

Winter looked up at her then down at her hand before she took it and shake it once. "Obviously! I should get to know the person who saved my life. Thank you again, Blake. Really I mean it."

Blake smiled and looked winter in the eye happily as she sighed. "No problem partner."

 **Flashback end….**

Blake finished her tale to yang with telling her how she spent a few months fully recovering and went back to the field once she was fully healed. Yang's mouth was hanging open slightly as she took it all in. Before she finally spoke up.

"Damn girl you've been through a lot! But now you're a super cool military chick now huh?" Yang grinned pulling out her headphone and putting them away.

Blake shrugged and looked down at her scroll as the PA sounded off.

"Attention passengers we will be landing in Vale in 10 minutes! We hope to see you soon for the trip to beacon Have a nice day!"

Yang looked up and sighed a little before packing up her things and sliding her scroll in her pocket. "Well, it was great meeting you, Blake! I hope I get to hear more of your awesome story's sometime! Let's meet up at beacon and chat sometime."

Blake smiled up at the blond and nodded. "Nice to meet you to Yang. That sounds like a good idea maybe you could tell me about yourself as well."

The bullhead landed and Blake and Yang went their separate ways noticing someone was standing near the gates holding up a sign with 'Belladonna' written on it. She curiously wandered up to the Faunus man holding the sign with a raised brow.

"I take it you are miss Belladonna?" The man asked his tail swaying behind him. Blake noticed a few stripes on it and figured he must be a tiger Faunus. Before she nodded.

"I am. And you are?" Blake asked politely.

"Chad. Just chad. I will be at your service this evening ma'am. Miss Schnee asked that I escort you to one of her personal apartments here in vale and to provide you with a spare key as you may come and go as you please." He handed her a white keycard with the Schnee emblem on it.

Blake stared at it in slight shock not expecting this kind of treatment from winter and planning on simply staying with the rest of the students. Chad cleared his throat but smiled at her. "If you would follow me. I shall escort you to your accommodations and get you on your way.

Blake quietly followed the man and slipped into the sleek and stylish black sports car and drove away being escorted into Vale to winters spare apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sooooooooooooo i didn't think it would actually get this popular so quick. I thought maybe 10 or 15 favorites and followers in one weeks time? Nah almost double my expectations leaving me plesently surprised :). Im happy i have a audience that's enjoying this as i love writing it. Thanks for following me in this fun and new journey!**

 **Side note to the reviewers telling me to spell check and and re read and such i do ^^;. Once in Microsoft word then i reread most of it and then a second time in the doc manager. Sorry if i don't see it all. But thanks for pointing it out :).**

 **Thanks for reading guys and reviewing! its all appreciated as i strive to become a better writer and gain more experience. And without further ado lets get chapter 3 started!**

 **Also forgot to put this here.**

 **I dont own rwby! All rights and such to Rooster teeth and the amazing Monty Oum!**

* * *

Blake watched the passing lights from the street lamps as they arrived at the mildly fancy apartment complex. Chad parked the car and proceeded to open Blakes passenger door and let her out. Blake quietly hefted her pack over her shoulder looking up at the very large and tall building. It must have been 50 stories tall by the look of it.

Chad quietly guided her into the building and to the elevator pressing an icon on the panel with buttons that had a star and a 25 on it. She also noticed that there was another number 25 on the pane taking note of this. She didn't speak to the man as they rode the elevator and he quietly stood at attention with his hands behind his back and his tail swaying side to side.

They reached the floor and it opened into a small room with a closed door in front of them. He ushered her forward and pointed at the keycard reader on the side of the door. "This shall be your room for you stay at Vale madam. Miss Schnee requested the best for her acquaintance as she stayed in vale and beacon. Never hesitate to use this housing on your visits to vale." Chad bowed and excused himself stepping back into the elevator. "And if you ever need a guide or a ride around the city you may find my information within the apartments personal computer you have access to." As he finished he gave one final bow as the elevator closed.

Blake looked down at the key-card in her hand and slowly but hesitantly slid it. The door seemed to beep and unlock in a way that it looked to decompress. She jumped lightly but pushed the door open the lights automatically turning on as she did and dropped her pack onto the floor her jaw agape as she looked into the apartment.

It was certainly quite luxurious but what got her the most is that she recognized almost all the furniture and basic accommodations from her own room back in Atlas. She quietly picked up her pack and walked in shutting the door behind her. As she entered she gave the air a small sniff noticing that these were in fact all her belonging haver her scent on them. She smiled as she walked up to the small bookshelf in her new living room and placed her pack down next to her old armchair she read in.

At that moment the large display covering the wall hummed to life and winter appeared on the screen with a smile on her face. Blake jumped a foot in the air being taken by surprise hearing winter speak and hearing her let out a small giggle.

"Good evening Blake. I hope you don't mind that I had your things moved. Spending four years away from home in an unfamiliar environment could be unnerving. I took the liberty of transferring your belonging to this complex hoping you wouldn't get homesick when you came to spend time here during your beacon off time. It will also suit as a basic base of operation if you happen to accept a mission while staying in vale. There are two databases to use here. One personal terminal in your new room and another that will mainly be filled with data entries from the vale police department on current criminal activity."

Blake quietly stared at the display and smiled. "Thank you winter that was thoughtful of you. It's perfect." Blake said as she looked over the extra accommodations taking note of the large comfy looking couch and fully supplied kitchen area she could see into from the living room. Glancing to the right she saw a small mini bar equipped with some simple beverages if she ever needed to unwind.

Winter nodded satisfied with Blakes response at her work and waved from her side of the display. "Also…. if you ever need company do not be afraid to call me to talk or even ask me to come visit. Vale is but a few hours away from atlas via my personal bullhead. I wouldn't mind seeing you or my sister once you two have settled into beacon life. Until then Blake have a pleasant evening." Winter said with a smile giving Blake a slight wink before the display shut off.

Blake blushed after receiving the wink from winter her mind attempting to sort the jester out and not think too into it. She shook her head checking the time on her scroll. 8 PM. She decided to settle in for the night and unpack a few minor things as she now had the place to herself. She walked into her new room noticing how it was twice the size of her original in Atlas and checked her closet finding a singles article of clothing covered in a plastic wrapper with a tag attached to it.

Blake flipped the tag overseeing a small message from winter on it. "Blake. This seemed your style so I bought it for you as I noticed you didn't have much sleepwear in your wardrobe. Enjoy~ - W" Blake curiously withdrew the article of clothing and opened it revealing a simple yet graceful black and white yukata. She smiled and ran her fingers along the soft fabric thinking to herself 'Winter does seem to know my preferences well. I should thank her next time I see her.'

Blake gathered her things and took a shower yawning lightly as she finished and dried her hair. She enjoyed a simple snack of an apple as she read one of her books and remembered something. She closed her book after finishing her snack and went through her things. It seemed she forgot to acquire dust cartridges for gambol shroud. She quickly made note of this on her scroll and decided she would get some tomorrow before she had to report to beacon for the opening ceremony in two days. She climbed into her bed yawning once more and turned off the lights before she drifted asleep enjoying her new sleepwear.

Blake quietly woke up the next morning yawning and stretching. Her cat ears twitched a few times as she looked around her larger living space. Her room alone was the size of her old apartment. She looked at the new additions to her room spying the personal computer and large new desk she chose to surf the net before she got ready for the morning. Not fully accustomed to how to turn on the personal computer she pressed what she thought was the power button on the thin screen in front of her.

The screen hummed or was that the tower below the desk? Either way, the display turned on and she was greeted with a home screen to set up her own personal profile. She thought about what to make her log in to make it more private but decided on something basic only she or winter would know. She didn't see the point to keeping much from winter as they were in her mind best friends and even sisters to an extent after how many missions they had been a part of and how they watched each other's back almost always, And Blake had to keep an eye out for the occasional racist idiot who though a Schnee should be seen nowhere next to a Faunus no less than having her partner be one. Some even had the tenacity to attempt to harm winter. Most of them not even attempting to do it stealthily spewing profanity's at her and calling her less desirable names simply because she and Blake were friends.

Blake shuddered remembering one man in particular who attempted to harm winter he happened to be armed and dangerous as well coming at her with a pair of combat knives Blake acted quickly disarming the man and even going as far as to dislocate one of his shoulders. If Blake hadn't of been there to disarm and restrain the man winter may have gotten hurt since she hadn't seen him coming. When the commander appeared the man was speaking so many insults Blake couldn't help but knock him out. She stood with her arms crossed covered with dirt from the sprawl of pinning him down. She looked around at their audience and commander but stood her ground waiting for someone to take the man away.

"Well?!" She almost yelled as a few of the guards who just watched scrambled to take the man away making her shake her head in disappointment. The commander eyes her and simply nodded as he went about his business.

Blake shook her head at the memory as she began looking through the more detailed criminal database on this personal terminal. She brought up a few files that interested her. Again it would be Torchwick, Neo, and a few small-timers and then one caught her eyes having never seen or heard of it before. It was simply labeled "QUEEN" in big bold text. Blake skimmed it quietly her eyes widening as the files detailed how this 'Queen' person had organized so many dust robberies and political assassination attempts in the past few months. No visual data had been assembled about her besides the chess piece that she used when she hacked a system for her short announcements. She was known for having two accomplices but no names were present indicating who they were except details of one male and one female. One last detail stuck her though when there was a side note saying Torchwick could possibly in her pocket

"Hmmm…." Blake hummed aloud but sighed and shook her head. She was here to study not fight crime. Only to assist when she had the time or opportunity. Blake simply got up and shut off the display as she gathered her things to take a shower. After her shower, she ate breakfast and skimmed through the news on her scroll. After placing her bowl in the sink and rinsing it she grabbed gambol shroud and strapped it to her back. She quietly looked over herself and checked the time. It was only 15 past 11 and she had plenty of time to explore and decided on acquiring her dust at the end of the day. She took the elevator down to the lobby and exited the complex.

Blake glanced around and decided to go left and explore the new city she was going to be staying in. She could have asked chad for a tour but decided not to because where the fun in that? When she got to a street corner she noted the street and location of the apartment and took off down the street at a moderate place. Pulling out her scroll and a basic digital map of vale she noted that she was around many different things being placed almost in the middle of the popular uptown area. She noticed no place, in particular, was marked Faunus friendly meaning they weren't openly oppressed or insulted in the city which was always good in her mind.

Blake decided to wander more and found an arcade that wasn't on the map and decided to go in. There was a wide assortment of games to play from fighting games to shooters and even a couple of pairs of dance machines in one area. She was busy looking around when she heard a loud "BOOYAH!" from a few fighting games. Her curious side getting the better of her she quietly walked over to the small crowd surrounding a row of machines where you couldn't see the challenger behind the other. There was a teenage boy slumped over his controls with a large red 'YOU LOSE' displaying in front of him on screen, he sighed as he got up and left sad that he lost. No one seemed to step up to the controls so blake opted in as she took a seat and slid her card in the machines payment area.

"Oh, another challenger already huh? Well, get ready to loose! No one can beat me!" She heard a familiar voice from the other machine.

Blake let a small smile grace her face as she selected a character she knew she was good with. With nothing to do after training, she didn't read all the time. Only about 80% of the time she didn't spend training she read. The other time consisted of family time with john and even seeing winter every so often. One day john introduced her to gaming. She lost most of the time until she decided to spend a few days mastering a few characters in the fighting video games they played every so often. When blake had a solid 5-day winning streak against john did winter decide to join the fray and play with blake. She was a very competitive gamer when it came down to it perhaps it was just in her nature? She and winter used to make bets when playing each other blake mostly coming out on top but winter did win every so often when she really wanted something.

Blake smiled more at the memories but was quickly brought back to earth as the stage was selected and the countdown timer started in front of her.

" **3! 2! 1! FIGHT!"**

Blake grinned and quickly made her character dash forward and begin her tenacious launch combo. She proceeded to get her opponent off the ground and began inputting commands to do a basic juggle ending it with a super combo finisher that left her opponent with less than half her health in a single go she heard a loud commotion in response.

"Oh come one! That's not fair!" He opponent yelled as she made her character engage Blakes. The collided in a series of hits and blocks as blake knew exactly when to side step and counter every move with her own.

Blake ended the first round with a finisher move that sent her opponents character spinning and crashing through the environment wall progressing to a new stage entirely. She heard her opponent let out a cry of frustration as she barely got 2 hits off on blake during the entire encounter. "Oh it's on now!" she heard from across the machines as the announcer signaled round two. Her opponent dashed across the screen now as blake did the prior round and attempted to give her a taste of her own medicine. It would have worked if blake didn't see it coming.

With a cattish grin, blake side stepped her opponents character and countered the attack resulting in a launch and a special move as Blakes character threw her opponent across the screen resulting in a third of her health bar disappearing. Blake dashed in triggering a series of moves resulting in a projectile launch contacting as her opponent got locked in a corner. Blake juggled her opponent once more hearing another cry of frustration. She decided to take it one step further as she backed away from the corner to let her opponent out. As she took the bait blake unleashed her character's signature moving resulting with a few ninjutsu hand signs and her character shadows grabbing onto her opponent and connecting, unleashing a long twenty hit combo that decimated her opponent. The crowd that had been cheering this entire time was speechless as she finished off her opponent with a flawless victory.

Then they erupted once more cheering happily for blake. Blake grinned and got up from her controls and walked to the side to get a look at her now-defeated opponent. I t was none other than Yang Xiao Long the girl she had met the other day. Yang looked up at blake furious and eyes red, her hair seemed to be glowing but she blinked her eyes slowly fading to their original lilac as she recognized her.

"Damn girl you beat me! Who would've known the soldier could game!" Yang got up and pat blake on the shoulder with a grin spread across her face.

Blake playfully rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "So how many wins did you have before I beat you?" She asked teasingly.

Yang grinned even more and laughed a bit." I won a good twenty-two times before you came along kitty." Yang looked her up and down for a few seconds. " Who knew you were a gamer? I guess looks can be deceiving huh?"

Blake simply nodded and laughed as well. "You could say that."

The crowd died down and separated as blake and yang chatted about the arcade. It seemed yang has been here before on a getaway every now and then with her family as they lived on a small island called patch off of Vales coast. Yang offered to play a couple more games her treat since she lost and they made their way full circle around the arcade trying almost one of every kind. Once they got to the dance machine yang brightened up and they played a few rounds. Blake kept up but lost in score as yang scored almost all perfects. She was great at dancing. After the final song, They both stood panting and grinning at each other.

"You may be better at fighting games but I'm a better dancer than you!" Yang stated proudly and blake couldn't disagree with her. After a few more minutes of chatting they decided to grab a bite to eat with each other and talked more about each other. Blake let yang go first and learned about the simple life she had on patch with her father Taiyang and her little sister ruby. She raised a brow when she noticed they didn't have the same last name but didn't dig deeper into it. She happily exclaimed how much she loved her little sister and even gave a brief description of her. After about a half hour of chatting and eating blake decided to pay before yang got the chance and smiled at her.

"Well see you tomorrow blake! Hopefully, we get put on the same team or something at beacon it would be a blast!" Yang waved as she took off towards the downtown section of Vale. Blake smiled and made note of her new friend. Her little sister sounded like a promising young huntress even though she was young you seemed quite skilled maybe she would meet her one day. Blake stretched and checked her scroll. Time seemed to fly as it was well past 5 and the sun was barely beginning to set. Blake remembered she still needed dust and checked her scroll for any nearby dust shops. She found one called 'From Dust Till Dawn' that closed in a few hours and decided to make her way there.

As she entered the shop she looked around at all the products. It always amazed her seeing all the refined and unrefined dust crystals and the many different kinds. She quietly approached the owner and withdrew a few spare magazines showing it to him. "Do you have any rounds of this size for Fire, Ice and wind dust?" She asked the old man who simply nodded and took her magazines she gave him responding with "Just give me a moment and ill fill these with rounds for you. Feel free to browse and I'll call you when they are done."

Blake nodded and proceeded to browse the store noticing it was already dark out and would have to head home once she was finished. She quietly looked at all the types of dust this shop, in particular, carried ranging from Fire, Wind, and Earth to the more exotic Light, Dark, and even the exceedingly rare Gravity dust. She made her way to the back and stood next to a hooded girl listening to music and reading a weapons magazine.

She heard a small commotion from the front of the shop and chose to ignore it thinking nothing of it perhaps an unsatisfied customer. A few minutes later she heard behind her. "Alright kids, put your hands where I can see em!"

Blake turned around with a raised eyebrow as she saw a man with a red dust infused katana pointing it at her and the girl in the hood beside her. Blake nudged the girl causing her to turn around.

"Huh?" The red hooded girl said as she lowered her hood revealing her short red tipped hair and silver eyes. Blake thought she looked familiar but couldn't pinpoint the place she remembered her from. He took off her headphones and looked at the man. "Yes?"

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" The goon said waving the tip of his sword in their direction.

"Wha- "Blake said as the girl piped up. "Are you…. robbing us?" She asked tilting her head to the side slightly and innocently.

"Yes!" The man said in an irritated tone. "Oooh…" The girl said a shot forward slamming her palm into the man's chest. "He- "He didn't finish his sentence as the man flex across the floor and slammed into the wall next to the door. Blake stood there shocked staring at the girl as another goon ran up pointing a dust pistol at her yelling "Freeze!"

Seconds later the goon and the girl flew through the window shattering it the girl landing standing with one foot on top of the knocked out man as the object that was on her waist and now in her arms unfolded into an intimidating looking scythe that also seemed to be part sniper rifle? She looked back at the men gathering at the broken window looking out at her dumbstruck as she twirled her scythe expertly stabbing the sharp end into the street and clicking off her headphones.

The one who seemed to be in charge was wearing a white suit with a top hat and a cane that looked oddly familiar. "Ooookay…. Well get her!" The man said as the goons scrambled and charged the girl. The boss turned around and the pieces clicked together. There stood Roman Torchwick with his signature orange hair and cigar in mouth. He tapped some ash off the tip as he took another breath as he spotted blake. He raised a brow and asked her. "Can I help you with something kitty cat?"

Blake frowned and drew gambol shroud. "Roman Torchwick you're coming with me to the police station."

Roman shook his head and sighed as one of his goons flew through the broken window back into the shop. It seems the red haired girl dispatched all 6 of them on her own non-lethally. "Ah…worth every cent I paid it seems." Roman shook his head as he walked out of the shop. "Well, Red, I think we can all say this was a truly eventful evening. And as much as I'd love to stick around…. this is where we part ways." He lifted his cane and a crosshair popped up from the tip. Blake's eyes grew wide as she dead sprinted towards the girl and tackled her to the side as a dust round flew from the chamber of the cane and exploded across the ground causing quite a bit of damage.

In the time of blake tackling the girl out of the way it seemed Roman sprinted across the street and began to climb a latter to a nearby rooftop. Blake checked the girl seeing if she was unharmed and then the shop keep. "Are you going to be okay if I go after him?" Blake asked to which she received a "Uh huh" From the shopkeeper. Blake leapt into action using one of her clones to launch her more than halfway up the ladder roman just climbed. Upon reaching the top she heard a shot fired behind her and saw red land next to her and simply nodded as she shifted her katana into its pistol form pointing it at the criminal. "I'll say it again Torchwick you coming with me!" Blake said loudly as he heard him audibly sigh and turn around.

"I don't think so kid!" He said as the roar of a bullhead was heard behind him as it raised up and opened its passenger door. Torchwick climbed aboard and grinned. "Well looks like this is the end of the line for you two!" He exclaimed as he lifted up his cane and shot two more rounds. Blake cursed under her breath as she made a shadow clone to intercept one of the rounds until a figure jumped in front of them creating a purple glyph and the rounds collided with it exploding and making a large amount of smoke.

Blake lowered her arms covering her face as she took in the figure of a tall blond woman in heels and a tattered cape on her back, with a riding crop in her hand. Blake heard the woman go "Humph" As she straightened the glasses on her face and twirled to the side flicking the crop and multiple beams of purple energy seemed to fly out of it. They each hit the Bullhead causing it to sway and rock violently. She saw Torchwick almost fall out of the bullhead and run to the cockpit after regaining his balance.

The woman in front of her seemed to flash purple as she flicked her crop forward again an orb of light flying out of the tip and dissipating over the bullhead. Cloud began to materialize and darken even in the night sky as she flicked her crop down and icicles began to pelt the bull head embedding themselves within parts of the bullhead. As that happened a mysterious figure took Romans place in the still open passenger area. She flexed her arms and the sleeves of her dress began to glow a vibrant orange red like fire as she pushed her palm forward shooting what looked like concentrated flame at the woman in front of her. She raised another purple glyph to deflect it.

As she blocked the projectile it seemed to splatter on the ground around her. Blake caught the movement of the mysterious person flicking her wrist up as the splatter below the woman seemed to ignite and form a strange eye and surge with fire. She flipped out of the way as it exploded sending debris in every direction. The woman flicked her riding crop and somehow caught every piece in a purple stasis field and motioned it forward causing it to form a large and dangerous spike as she sent it flying towards the bullhead.

The figure launched multiple projectiles at the spike trying to destroy it. They all connected and split the spike into three streams of debris that seemed to flow and form around the bullhead pelting it from multiple angles. The bullhead shifted and rocked once more one of the engine's starting to lightly smoke as the mysterious figure brought her hands together and bright red-orange circles seemed to from around her as she flung her arms apart and eviscerated the debris to ash.

The red hooded girl seemed to take it as her que to help and mecha-shifted her scythe into a rifle mode and began firing. Blake joined the fray firing her pistol trying to assist in taking it down. The figure seemed to block every round with the palm of her hands as she swept her hand forward towards them as Blake reloaded. She almost didn't notice the large flaming eyes behind her as she was flung forward by the woman who had saved her once again as they exploded. Blake got up on her knees as the bullhead flew off in the distance cursing under her breath at the fact that Torchwick got away.

Blake grumbled and got up dusting herself off as she looked at her and red's savior. Her eyes widened as she now got a better look at the figure recognizing her immediately. Red gasped loudly bringing her fists up under her chin. "You're a huntress! Can I have your autograph!" The woman sighed and shook her head grabbing the bridge of her nose.

"You two are coming with me immediately!" Glynda Goodwitch said causing Blakes cat ears to press against her head. 'This is going to be a long night…' She thought quietly as she was picked up by Glynda's semblance and carried off of the roof and towards vale police station with red.


	4. Chapter 4

**What up! Marta here. Sorry about the lateish upload. i planned to put this up a few days ago but my computers drives got corrupted and damaged. Annnnd it took me a few days to realize it and run a basic repair _ . BUT! Here chapter 4 I hope you all enjoy it ^^; I used Garmarley to triple check it as i read it so hopefully the quality is good! Shout out to the nice reviewers who got me to double even triple check my work and find a software to run it through since I'm not great at proofreading ^^; without further adooooo here chapter 4! oh and answers to a few reviewers at the end!**

 **I don't own RWBY all rights to Rooster Teeth and the Great Monty Oum!**

* * *

Blake sat at the table with red looking down with her cat ears pressed onto her head as Glynda Goodwitch continued to scold them. She quietly folded her hands in her lap as the rant continued.

" I hope you realize you actions tonight will not be taken light, young ladies. You put yourself and others in great danger." Goodwitch circled the table as she spoke. Blake looked to the side to see red look up and revolt.

"They started it!" She said annoyed.

"If it were up to me you'd be sent home…With a pat on the back….And a flick on the wrist!" Glynda slammed her riding crop near reds wrist causing her to yelp like a puppy and press herself into the back of her chair while holding her wrist that was almost hit.

Glynda sighed and moved from the doorway. "But…There is someone here who would like to meet you."

On Que, a white and gray-haired man in a green suit walked into the room with a plate of cookies and a mug of what Blake thought was coffee. He approached the table quietly taking note of Blake giving her a small nod and leaned over to get a better look at red.

"Ruby Rose you…. have silver eyes," Ozpin said as he placed the plate of cookies down in front of her.

"U-um…" Ruby replied as she looked to the side to Blake for help only receiving a shrug from the Faunus.

"So! Where did you learn how to do this?" Glynda appeared at his side holding up a data pad playing the footage of Ruby fighting Torchwick's men.

Blake watched to footage and noted she actually did use the scythe quiet well as Ruby replied "S-signal academy…."

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin inquired with a raised brow.

"Well, One teacher in particular."

"I see…." Ozpin motioned towards the cookies and Ruby seemed to happily oblige slowly taking one cookie after another stuffing them in her mouth. "It's just I've only ever seen one scythe-wielder of that caliber. A dusty, old crow."

Ruby seemed to lighten up at this comment "Mmmmm! Thas mah unkul!" She coughed into one of her hands giving a sheepish grin. "Sorry, That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. But now I'm all like Huwoahhhhh witchaaaa!" Ruby made Kung fu gestures getting a chuckle from Ozpin and a giggle from Blake.

"So I've noticed. And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" He asked as he set down his mug placing his hands on the table.

"Well….I want to be a huntress." She took a more serious tone with a sense of determination settling over her features.

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have two more years left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply at Beacon. You see, my sister is starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress and I'm trying to become a huntress cause I've always wanted to help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, minus well make a career out of it' I mean the police are alight. But Hunters and Huntresses are so much more romantic and exciting and cool and gah! Ya know?" Ruby finished all the while making motions with her hands and arms through her little speech .

Blake couldn't help but note that this was probably Yang's little sister that she went into detail about. Since her matched her detail for detail. She was almost lost in thought before she heard Ozpin speak up again. " Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"Your professor Ozpin. You're the Headmaster at Beacon."

"Hello." He said with a bemused expression.

"Nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?" He asked leaning forward a bit.

"More than anything" Ruby replied. Ozpin looked to the side with a small smile only receiving a small 'Humph' from Glynda as he turned back to ruby. "Well okay!" He smiled clasping his hands together.

Ruby jumped for joy out of her chair and attached herself to Ozpin in a frantic hug. Blake almost didn't notice her fly across the table at the speed that she did also noticing a small flurry of rose petals. "Thank you, Thank you Thank you!" Ruby yelled with a smile on her face. Ozpin simply chuckled and gave the girl a pat on the back. "Pack your bags, Miss Rose. The Bullhead to beacon leaves tomorrow at 12:30 in the afternoon sharp. I look forward to seeing you amongst my students. You are dismissed while I speak to Miss Belladonna."

Blake's ears perked up having finally been mentioned and sat up straight waiting for Ozpin's questions. Ruby let him go and waved at Blake as she appeared next to the door. "It was nice meeting you! If you're going to Beacon, I'll see you there!" She said as she darted down the hall in a flurry of petals once more. Blake raised a brow at the anomaly once more and figured it had something to do with her semblance. With a shrug, she turned her attention to Ozpin and Glynda.

"Miss Belladonna how is your stay in vale?" Ozpin began with a smile on his face.

"It is eventful so far Headmaster," Blake said and bowed her head slightly. "I didn't expect to have a run-in with Torchwick so soon. I assure you, though, I won't be out at night trying to partake in vigilante justice. I'm here to learn and further my education and experience as a Huntress and Soldier of the Atlas military."

"Hmm….I see. Well, Miss Belladonna, You are a Beacon student now. I will take your word for it when it comes to studies. Just remember, You are a student at my fine establishment first and foremost rather than an Atlas specialist. Are we clear?"

"Crystal sir." Blake kept her head bowed, her cat ears twitching slightly from being nervous.

"Good. Now them, I believe Glynda and I have kept you long enough this evening. There is a car waiting for you to take you back to your apartment in uptown vale." Ozpin smiled as he stood and took up his cane as he walked towards the door. "Have a good night." He nodded and walked through with Glynda on his heels. Blake could hear her scolding him for not giving the girls any sort of punishment.

Blake stood and exited into the hallway herself and began walking towards the exit herself. 'How did he know I had an apartment in vale already?' She thought to herself as she shrugged and exited the building stopping in slight surprise as Chad was standing next to the passenger side door of the black sports vehicle from earlier.

"Your ride awaits ma'am." He stated simply as he opened the door for her. Blake quickly shook off the surprise and smiled as she got into the car saying her thanks. The ride back to the complex wasn't very long as they made their way through downtown Vale. She made note of the little clubs and shops spotting a bookshop called 'Tuskon's'. She made note of it and promised herself to visit it when she had off time from Beacon. A few minutes later they arrived at the complex and Chad parked the car and opened her door for her giving a bow. "I shall be here around 11 AM to take you to the Bullhead dock ma'am. Until then have a pleasant night." She nodded and proceeded into the complex feeling the day catch up to her. She tiredly walked into the elevator pressing the button for her floor. After the small wait, she entered the apartment kicking off her shoes and sighing to herself. She would simply shower in the morning as she collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

The alarm clock blared startling Blake as she sat up groggily and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She patted around the bedside table for her scroll and pressed the snooze button as she looked at the time. A quarter past 8 she had plenty of time to get ready. She moved to her closet and looked at the clothing she had available to her. There were a few copies of her standard black Atlas uniform, a few different variations of her civilian clothes and one marked with a tag that was similar to the yukatas. Blake decided on taking a basic Atlas uniform for the day but packed her different outfits for her off time at Beacon. She also opted to tie her bow onto her wrist and leave her cat ears out for the world to see. She handn't seen and Faunus discrimination so she decided to take a chance but also thought if she happened to meet Weiss at the entrance ceremony she wouldn't want to hide who she was and would rather face her head on, after all, she couldn't be that much different from winter. Could she?

Blake checked all of her gear and groaned noticing she didn't have the dust magazines she set out for yesterday. She sighed and ate her breakfast slowly checking the time once more. It was only about 9:00 AM there would be plenty of time to retrieve her dust as long as the shop wasn't a police investigation area. She quietly rinsed and cleaned her dishes. Then she heard an automated voice sound off. "There is a package waiting for you at the door Miss Belladonna" The feminine voice rang out. Blake raised a brow and went to retrieve her package. She opened the door as the elevator closed so she couldn't see who delivered whatever this was. She picked up the small and looked over it giving it a slight shake. There was certainly something slightly loose inside. She shrugged and went back inside as she opened the package. It was a medium sized box with the letters FDTD engraved on the cover.

A small note dropped to the ground and Blake picked it up and read it.

"Thanks for the help keeping my shop safe from those goons last night. Take these on the house!" -Shopkeeper

Blake laughed lightly and opened the package revealing the magazines she gave the shopkeeper and even noticed the extra rounds of each dust she specified in a container on the side. 'Ozpin must have had something to do with this.' She thought but shrugged and packed her spare ammo and clips in her bag and slid one into a carrier on her hip. After making sure everything was in order she sat down and read her book before Chad would come to pick her up to take her to the Bullhead dock.

About 30 minutes before it would be time to go downstairs the screen in the living room came to life revealing winter with a small smile. " Hello, Blake. I simply wanted to check on you before your trip to Beacon and inform you that my sister will not be on your bullhead. She will be taking a personal one provided by the family." Blake looked up from her book nodding and closed it. "I did figure as much Winter. My thanks for the yukata by the way. You certainly do know my taste in sleepwear." Winter smile got bigger turning into a grin as she looked at Blake. "I certainly do. Do show it to me sometime if you don't mind Blake." Winter gave her a small wink causing Blake to flush and cover her face with her book. "Perhaps one day." She replied flustered and put her book away into her pack as she checked the time. "Well, Winter I'll talk to you later. I'll keep you updated on my progress at Beacon and keep in touch as much as I can." She quietly slung her bag over her shoulder and looked up at the screen. "Take care partner." Blake waved as Winter nodded and the screen shut off.

Blake locked the place up putting the keycard in a safe spot on her person as she got in the elevator and rode it downstairs. After leaving the lobby Chad greeted her and opened her passenger side door. They rode to the docks mostly in silence passing the array of the downtown building. There was a small road block at a destroyed building with a sign hanging sideways off of it with the J about to fall off. Blake's eyes widened slightly at the amount of destruction the building had received. After passing Junior's Blake asked Chad what the building used to be. "Well it USED to be one of the most popular nightclubs in vale but as you just saw…. I suppose someone or something wrecked the place as of last night. I'm surprised the number of sirens and such didn't wake you, ma'am." As he finished his sentence they seemed to pull up to the docks. "It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Belladonna. In the future, please do not be afraid to call upon my services next time you visit vale I am after all a simple call away." Chad gave her a slight bow and got back into the car after letting her out. She gave him a small wave and a smile as he drove away.

Blake quietly made her way to the Bullhead to Beacon. After boarding, she immediately heard Yang cry out "Oh! I can't believe my baby sister is coming with me to Beacon! This is the best day ever!" As Blake turned the corner to seeing Ruby being bearhugged by Yang and flailing her arms lightly. Blake heard her respond with a barely audible "Please stop." Yang let her go hoping up and down a few times in excitement. "But I'm so proud of you!" Ruby sighed loudly and spotted Blake walking towards them and basically cried out for help with her eyes. Blake took note and tapped yang on the shoulder.

"What about me? I helped her out too." Blake gave a playful grin giving Ruby a small wink acknowledging her cry for help. Yang turned around and her eyes grew wide. "You were there?! How did you end up in that shop anyway? Isn't it in an unpopular part of town?" Blake raised a brow and shrugged. " I was just looking around since I've never been to Vale. I needed some Dust for my weapon and decided to stop by. Now I didn't expect one of my targe- A random criminal to just come in and rob the place." Blake looked away laughing lightly almost having blown her side mission.

Yang crossed her arms across her chest and looked Blake up and down as she averted her gaze with a raised brow. "Uh huh. Target huh?" Blake groaned and looked back at the sisters a light flush on her face and her cat ears pressed against her head. She looked side to side making sure no one was listening in and pulled the sisters to a trio of empty seats. "If I tell you this you aren't allowed to tell a soul got that?!" Blake whispered lightly angrily and received a nod from Yang and a frantic series of nods from ruby. Blake sighed quietly and looked at the sisters before she spoke 'What's the worse that could happen?' She thought before she explained in a little more detail what she was told to do in her spare time if she actually found the time to do it. Ruby looked like she had stars in her eyes after Blake finished telling them her mission and Ruby almost exploded getting in Blake's face.

"That's so cool! Are you some sort of secret agent!? You're like a Huntress already but you're still coming to school!? That's so neat!" Blake laughed lightly as she ruffled Ruby's hair gently getting her to calm down and give her space. " No, I just used to be part of the Atlas military…or still am…or something like that. This is just more experience under the belt for when I go back after the four years." Ruby looked down slightly sad and huffed then she looked back up with a slight puppy dog face. "So I'm going to lose a new friend after only 4 years here?" That's when Yang came in ruffling her hair this time. "Hey don't think like that Rubes. Blake, is a cool chick maybe you two can become best buds while at Beacon this year?"

Blake smiled and watched the sisters chat and decided to pull out one of her many books. She was about to read until a news feed cut in.

"…. The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, Who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact The Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…"

The feed cut off and Blake sighed with relief. She didn't want to hear about the White Fang so soon into her new beginning at Beacon. She put her book away figuring she wouldn't get much of a chance to read with the two sisters next to her chatting loudly and Yang constantly teasing Ruby. After a few more minutes of this, another broadcast started and a small holographic image of Glynda appeared in front of almost every seat.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the privileged few who have been selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing and incredible time of peace," Blake scoffed at that statement shaking her head not going unnoticed by Yang. If only they knew how chaotic the real world is." …and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." Glynda faded away slowly after she finished speaking and Blake crossed her arms looking out the window. Just how much could she learn from this school, in the long run, she thought to herself and quickly pushed that thought to the back of her mind. 'I was sent here for the better and I won't come back without more experience and knowledge just like Ironwood and Winter planned.' She thought to herself and gave a light determined huff.

Around 10 minutes later a scraggly blonde boy ran past the seats holding his stomach with one hand and his mouth with another. Blake looked after the boy with sympathy figuring he had some sort of motion sickness or problems with riding Bullheads. As she looked back out the window Beacon came into view. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of it. It was almost like a castle with multiple buildings linked together with a series of small bridges that cascaded over a few different courtyards. Blake was impressed that she would be spending her near future here. She looked off to the right and spotted something she had been preparing herself mentally for. A sleek more luxurious looking Bullhead with a large Schnee emblem on the side of it. 'There she is.' Blake thought as she sighed and prepared herself for the meeting that was inevitable. She simply hoped that she was similar to Winter and that they would at least get along well in the many years to come.

The Bullhead landed and Blake waited for passengers to leave with Ruby and Yang. After the Bullhead mostly cleared out they got up and left their seats. As they exited the looked around in awe at the Academy. Ruby immediately started darting back and forth with stars in her eyes excited about the many weapons the students carried talking loudly and excitedly when she saw something that looked cool to her. Blake giggled as she darted around before Yang grabbed her by the hood of her cape and pulled her back. "Calm down Rubes. I know your happy but seesh, wait a second before you tackle somebody over their weapon." Yang said with a grin on her face. Ruby flailed her arms to get free. "But they are so cool! They're and extension of ourselves! They're part of us!" Yang sighed a little putting her hands on her hips. "Well, why don't you swoon over your own weapon? Doesn't it make you happy?." Ruby pulled out her weapon deploying it much to the dismay of a few students who backed away and scattered towards the main building. "Of course I love Crescent Rose! But I like seeing new ones too. It's like meeting new people but better."

Yang smiled at her and pulled her hood over her head. "Hey, come on, why don't you try making some more new friends of your own?" Ruby pulled her hood back down putting Crescent Rose away and poked her fingers together. "But why would I need new friends when I already have you and Blake?" Yang looked away and rubbed the back of her head as a few students appeared around her. "Weeeellll….. actually, my friends are here now! Gotta go catch up 'kay c'ya bye!" Yang zoomed off with the group of people with such speed it caused ruby to spin.

"Wait!" Ruby cried out. "Where are you going!? Aren't we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? …Do we have dorms? Oh, I don't know what I'm doing…" Ruby spun visibly dizzy as she fell backward onto a luggage carrier and scattered a few briefcases of luggage around.

"What are you doing!?" Someone cried out as they stepped up to ruby who sat up rubbing her head. "Uh…sorry!" Ruby scrambled to help pick up the luggage picking one up as the girl reached down snatching it from her.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea how much damage you could've caused?! This is Dust! Mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry!" Weiss opened the case checking the vials of Dust and then slammed it shut after retrieving a red vial and began shaking and waving it around while Ruby was trying to get her bearings. " Uhhh…"

"What are you, brain dead? Dust! Fire, Water, Lightning, Energy!"

"Uhhh…." Ruby looked like she was about to sneeze so Blake immediately packed up around 10 feet putting two and two together at what was about to transpire.

"Are you ever listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Uahhhhhhhh-Chooooo!" A small explosion happened around Ruby and Weiss as the Dust was somehow set off by the sneeze. Blake jumped slightly and pressed her ears to her head as the red Dust vial flew through the air and landed a few feet away from her and rolled to her feet.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly what I was talking about!" Weiss almost screeched as she stomped her foot and brushed all the ash and soot off of her white top and skirt.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby said while looking down and pressing her fingertips together again as Weiss continued her rant.

"Ugh! You complete, Dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well…I…I…" Ruby tried to reply but Weiss continued her rant.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters! So watch what you're doing."

"Hey, I said I was sorry Princess!" Ruby replied angrily and lightly glared at the girl.

And that's when Blake jumped in picking up the vial of dust turning it over and looking at the Schnee emblem hoping to Oum that this would go well.

"It's Heiress, actually…"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger :P. I know I know i shouldn't tease but I'm going to think about how i want Weiss to act towards Blake and i believe i will also make her a bit ocish like Blake in a way making her perhaps less hostile towards Faunus or maybe Blake in general since she may have been informed by Winter that Blake would be there. Now the to answer some reviewers! Or one in particular.**

Osheana259 : I don't believe i'll have Blake be sought after by Adam simply because in the earlier chapter he is somewhat sickened by her risking her life to protect Winter. A Schnee who he believes is his worst enemy and they deserve to die. This will be touched upon in later chapters when more of her past is explored and when she remembers another specific mission where she and Winter had another close encounter with Adam. Perhaps you can see how much she has really grown and how she uses her Semblance :P. I'll leave that as a slight teaser as to what's to come **.**

Reaper Whisper: Interesting idea with that pairing ill keep it in mind. As I haven't decided on anything set in stone I will definitely leave that on a table.

 **Thanks for the support so far everyone :). I'll keep writing as long as you guys and gals want to keep reading ^^:. Have a good one! Marta out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm SORRY! This upload is late ^^;. I went out of town to get an experimental procedure done to help fight and cure my cancer ^^. I've been recovering from intense shoulder pain and when I can't sit a type it sucks so this is behind schedule. I hope you guys like this chapter. It's a look into a little more of Blake's past and a practice at fight scenes again. I didn't want to go straight into initiation because I'm planning it a bit still on how its gonna go down and how I want to write the fight scenes. Anyway! Enjoy the chapter leave a review and let me know what you guys think! Without further ado here you go!**

* * *

"It's Heiress, Actually…" Blake looked down quietly at the bottle once more and sighed lightly to herself before looking up and seeing Weiss turn to her. "Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Dust company. One of the largest producers of energy prepollent in the world."

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss held her head high and crossed her arms in front of her chest giving Blake a once over. Blake quietly contemplated how to take this approach now. She seemed very prideful and haughty so Blake would have to take a careful approach in hopes to get on the Heiress's good side. So she offered Weiss her Dust back her cat ears twitching as Weiss quickly snatched it from her grasp muttering a quiet "Thank you" before she packed it away.

There was an awkward silence between the three as Blake still didn't know how to strike a conversation with Weiss until a thought crossed her mind. Blake gave a simple bow of her head before she spoke." Winter sends her regards Weiss. She hopes that you are doing well." Weiss seemed alarmed and then angry to an extent as she got in Blake's face rather quickly. "And just who are you to be speaking of Winter!?" She snapped making Blake take a step back and causing her cat ears to flatten. Blake looked down immediately shrinking slightly at her tone. She looked back up and steeled herself as she replied. "I am her partner. She asked me to lo- "Weiss exploded before she could finish. "Her what?! She's in a relationship with a Faunus!?" Blake quickly became as red as Ruby's cloak.

"NO! No, no no no. She's my teammate TEAMMATE!" Blake spoke quickly trying to hide her embarrassment. 'Though Winter may try to say otherwise…' She thought to herself remembering all the flirting she was doing with Blake while she wasn't around Ironwood and over private calls with her at the apartment. Weiss also flushed as she jumped to conclusions and quickly looked away flustered. "O-oh! Good! I-I apologize for making assumptions so quickly. Winter did send me a small message informing me a friend of hers would meet me at Beacon. I just didn't expect it to be a Faunus of your caliber." She seemed to be blushing more and Blake laughed lightly. "You thought Winter and I were together Weiss?" She teased and crossed her arms with a small smirk on her face.

Weiss blushed even harder and was speechless for a moment before she looked back to Blake looking her up and down quietly. "Well….I certainly would say you may fit her tastes in Women Blake…." She trailed off and brushed some loose hair behind her ear slowly the red receding and disappearing. Blakes' mouth opened and she was speechless looking away and cleared her throat after a few minutes of silence. "Would you like help with your bags Miss Schnee?". Weiss simply nodded and Blake with the assistance of a giggling Ruby helped straighten her bags onto the luggage carrier that was taken away by a man in a suit.

"So…. How is Winter…?" Weiss asked after a few minutes of walking with Blake and Ruby in a random direction they thought were to the auditorium. Blake glanced to her side at Weiss with her hands behind her back . "She's fine. Before I came to Beacon, we had finished a very big mission together and we have been on leave ever since on the orders of the General. It's not every day you disrupt the White Fang from stealing a few trains worth of Dust after all." Blake smiled at Weiss who now had a slightly shocked expression on her face.

"That was you and Winter? Father said the Atlas military was guarding our trains but I would have never expected that you two would have been the ones to do such a thing."

Blake had a small smirk on her face looking at Weiss. " Well we got a tip about the White Fang moving on your company's train, and we happened to be in the area on the way back to base so we jumped at the chance to do some good. Maybe even show that a Faunus like myself could be trusted with a Schnee. But what we weren't expecting is that Adam Taurus would be the one leading the assault…..." Blake began telling the girls about her mission a few months back.

 **Flashback.**

"….Alright ladies. Your objective is to ensure the Schnee dust trains are not destroyed or hijacked. We got a tip that the White Fang would be conducting an operation in the area and we think the trains are their main objective. Eliminate any hostiles and make sure nothing is taken. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir!" Both women said in sync in response to Ironwood.

"Be careful ladies we don't know who wi-" The feed cut off as static came in now. Blake's brow furrowed and she huffed in annoyance. As Winter nudged her and gave her a soft smile. "Hey, we will get this done then we will take some time off. Okay?" Blake simply nodded and pressed the earpiece checking to see if they were still active. They were. Blake made a forward sign with her hand and the specialist's stalked forward towards the trains that were prepping for departure. After sweeping the area Winter and Blake greeted the drivers of each train and told them they would get one specialist each to stand guard on the journey seeing as how the trains would both be side by side and it would only take a few hours. They were in jumping distance if need be.

Minutes later the Trains jumped to life and began speeding down the tracks. Blake took a seat in one of the civilian cars near the Dust shipments in her train. Looking out the window she noticed Winter did the same in the opposite train to her and gave Blake a small wave. Blake shook her head and pulled out her field scroll quietly observing the previous mission debriefing that she and Winter were a part of. The debrief went into detail on the success of the defense a Schnee Quarry that was used to mine Dust. Winter and Blake along with a few different squads they graduated with were all part of a simple defense mission. No one expected a small White Fang raid group to attack the workers and attempt to steal the Dust. The opposition was dealt with and a few stragglers got away but there were no friendly casualty's

Now the Fang we're after trains with Dust instead of the Quarry's themselves which was odd. What did the Fang need all this Dust for in the first place? They became more active a few months ago when some sort of criminal organization sprung up from the dark. No one knew where they came from or what they wanted but they were gaining ground and troops fast. Perhaps they had the Fang in their pocket as well? 'No…. Adam would never sell out…even if he is such a horrible man…' Blake thought to herself. She shook Adam from her mind as she heard an explosion from Winter's train. She looked up alarmed and noticed a Bullhead with the Fang's emblem on its side.

Blake sprang into action hitting the alarm and alerting the drivers of each train ordering them to keep going no matter what. Blake drew Gambol Shroud and loaded a Dust clip just in case as she opened the rear door of the train car. She barked a few orders to the civilians in her car to go to the next and stay safe saying she would take care of them and keep them safe. A second Bullhead began to descend near the end of the train and White Fang troops began dropping on top of the cars with breach tools. Blake climbed up the side of her car closing the door behind her as she ran towards the end shifting her weapon into its pistol form.

She aimed at the tools and fired off a few ice rounds hitting her mark as they exploded on the tools and trapped a few troops who were attempting to breach the roof of the car. She continued firing at the troops hitting them and freezing them. Only 3 or 4 stood unfrozen as she reloaded her pistol with normal ammunition and shifted it into her sword engaging the troops. As she ran towards them they drew their own melee weapons and readied themselves. When Blake was close enough they all leaped towards her but Blake had foreseen this coming as she slid under them raising her sword and sheath sliceing at two of them hitting them in the stomach and arms. Blood flew and landed on Blake's cheek

. As she skid to a stop behind the remaining two members their companions fell off the side of the train to their death. Blake took a knee and remained low waiting for the troops to make a move.

They looked shaken and nervous as they eyed Blake who looked feral with the blood of their brother and sister who had just been killed on her face. They both let out a cry as they charged her. Blake dashed forward to meet them as her sword clashed with an axe and her sheath clashed with a dagger. They attempted to overpower Blake to no avail pushing against her with all the strength they had visibly gritting their teeth and spewing insults at her. The larger man with the axe attempted to slice down at Blake missing as she side stepped and stabbed forward into his opening while controlling the weapon lock with the other troop. She sliced into his shoulder causing the man to back up and grab at his wound hearing him curse over the wind of the trains speed. The Smaller girl with the dagger tried to break into Blake's guard thinking she had a chance when Blake struck her companion. She withdrew a second dagger and attempted a stab at Blake's side and ending up getting parryed with Blake main sword.

Blake glared at the smaller girl as she kicked forward into her stomach after parrying her attempt to stab her side. She knocked the breath out of her as Blake moved in for the kill ducking under an axe swing from the recovered man as it grazed her bow cutting it to reveal her Faunus features. The Fang troops eyes widened as they now realized who they were fighting. The traitor to the cause or so she was called by their leader Adam. Blake then stabbed into the girl's side making her yelp in pain and drop her weapons Blake took advantage and kicked her once more sending her skidding across the top of the train and slamming into the frozen tolls. The man growled and screamed at Blake calling her a traitor as he swung yet again at her. Blake dogged the swipes from the man as he was beginning to get out of breath from the yelling and fighting.

He let out a mighty cry and swung down hard with both hands attempting to cleave Blake in half. The blade became lodged in the roof of the train car as it contacted the metal. Blake sighed with relief having back stepped just in time before she leapt forward and slammed the blade of her katana into the man's chest letting out a growl herself using more force than necessary she went down with the man impaling him into the car. He let out a gurgle and grabbed at the blade with the last strength he had as his head fell to the side and he died. Panting Blake got on one knee still on top of the man and freed her blade from him. She looked to the side and saw a sight as Winter was dispatching the last of her enemies with a swarm of miniature nevermores.

The Schnee semblance of summoning never ceased to amaze her. Blake got up off the dead man seeing the smaller woman stir. Blake shifted her weapon to pistol form and shot a round into the woman's leg. She let out a cry of pain as Blake approached her she glared up at her with pure hatred. She remained silent as Blake stalked up to here looking over her deeming she wouldn't bleed out over the wound she grabbed the woman by her collar and began dragging her back to the entrance below her she could open. Just as she was about to drop down into the connectors and stow the woman away a Bullhead roared above her and the side door opened and a gunshot rang out hitting the woman she was dragging in the chest. She spasmed lightly eyes wide as she looked up at the Bullhead to see who killed her only for her features to soften as she held up a hand making the shape of a claw. Blake heard her weakly say " For the Fang…" as her head went limp and blood oozed down her chin. Blake's eyes went wide as she let go of the collar of the woman turning to the Bullhead aiming her weapon. Her blood almost went cold as she saw Adam standing there with a sickening grin across his face with the barrel of his sheath smoking. He jumped down sheathing his blade as he stared down Blake.

"Why hello, there Blake. Fancy seeing you here. Still protecting the murdering Schnee?" He asked with a laugh and a grin still plastered on his face. As if to answer his question a large nevermore flew across from the opposite train and slammed into the Bullhead causing it to shake and one of the engines to smoke. Adam leapt from the opening landing 6 feet in front of Blake as Winter landed by her side to side. She raised her blade pressing a button releasing her short sword popping it into her opposite hand. She took a defensive position eyeing Adam with a glare before speaking. " She doesn't protect me! We watch each other's back Taurus she's my partner!" Winter glanced to the side nudging Blake who nodded and took a similar pose holding her sword and sheath gripping the handles tightly.

"Just like we practiced Blake we can do it this time. Let's get him. For Jensen and Kodi!" Winter whispered to Blake who nodded again and grit her teeth. Then they both lurched forward in a sprint splitting to an arc coming in from both sides at Adam. Adam seemed amused and assumed a swordsman pose gripping his hilt. Grinning still Adam dashed forward meeting the two half way drawing his blade slicing at Blake as his sheath shifted into shotgun form and he fired a few rounds at winter. Blake raised her blades blocking Adams sword in-between them as winter dodged to the left and right from the blasts one nicking her in the shoulder causing her aura to flare. Blake pulled the trigger attempting to catch Adam off guard as the bullet whizzed by his ear she slid her blades along his twisting to the side attempting to disarm him. Adam kept his grip causing his wrist to twist at a painful looking angle. He simply grunted and aimed his sheath at Blake Firing off a few rounds hitting her once causing her to back off. Winter charged and engaged him striking him in the side with her short sword and across the back with her sword. Adam recoiled from the hits letting out a growl as he turned his attention back to the Schnee.

Blake let loose her clip and loaded a special clip with dust she and Winter had been experimenting with and one or two that weren't so legal. Blake watched Adam and Winter trade blows waiting for a chance to jump back in and not disrupt winters flow. They were almost equal in skill but Adam still had the upper hand with years of more experience. Blake took aim hoping these new Dust rounds worked properly when the time came down to it and pulled the trigger bracing her arm. She fried as soon ad Adam broke away from winter skidding a few feet back. An arc of pure energy flew and nailed Adam in the side causing him to cry out in surprise and pain as he got back up growling loudly at Blake. He glared at her as he got back on his feet and charged Blake with his katana sheathed. Blake fired again this time an experimental napalm fire round. It didn't get a chance to go off as Adam blocked it with his blade resheathing Wilt as his mask gave off a slight red hue. She cursed knowing this would happen and charged forward to meet him head on casting off 4 clones as she engaged him. The clones assaulted him getting blocked and taken out one by one as he dispatched the last clone Adam took an incredibly fast swing at Blake slicing her along the face cutting straight through her Aura and slightly hitting her cheek as blake spun sideways barely dodging in time as she pulled the trigger and clashed blades once more. An ice after image latched onto the middle of Adams blade and drug him down in surprise.

Blake took the chance to sweep at his head with her blade slicing along his face and sending his mask flying. She almost wished she hadn't. Adams' head snapped back towards Blake and the sight of his facial scars over his eyes made Blake cringe. His left eye had a similar scar over it that Weiss had but his right eye was closed and had many scars over it as if it had been cut out or damaged to the point of no return. There was a single line scar that went across the bridge of his nose that had been reopened from Blake's slice and now oozed blood. Adam glared with his good eye and growled out. "Bad move Belladonna!" As he broke the after image off his sword and stabbed forward catching Blake off guard stabbing into her abdomen and slicing to the side. Blake let out a muffled cry of pain as he cut straight into her as she fell to the surface of the train car holding a hand on her new wound. Growling once more he turned to Winter sheathing his blade and taking a slightly crouched stance. Blake's eyes widened and she tried to crawl to Gambol Shroud to the side of her trying to get another shot at Adam as he let out a bestial growl. His Aura flared red as he sliced the air towards winter sending a deadly wave of energy that could cut through anything.

Winter's eye's widened as she attempted ducking out of the way getting clipped on the shoulder and yelling out in pain she held her bleeding shoulder slumping to the side still holding her short sword in her hand. Adam stalked forward slowly his blade still out as he smirked down at Winter. Blake grabbed Gambol Shroud and aimed at Adam with blurry vision and shaking hands as her wound was bleeding more than she would have liked. She pulled the trigger hoping for the best and the round whizzed past Adam hitting the treeline as the train sped by it exploded and pulled things into it before dissipating. Blake cursed as she missed with her ace Dust round and pulled again being met with a dry click of her gun. She watched in horror as Adam raised his blade and swung down. She closed her eyes expecting to hear a cry of pain and anguish from Winter but instead heard the loud clash of metal. A man stood over winter with scraggly dark and graying hair dressed in gray and black clothing with a torn red cape fluttering behind him with a small swirl of crow feathers dissipating around him. He had Adam locked in a standoff with what look liked a broadsword. Then she heard the man speak. "Well, good thing Jimmy sent me as back up eh? Ice queen?"

Winter visibly flushed and glared at the man and Adam backed off growling and sheathing his blade. Het hit a button on his wrist and within seconds a Bullhead appeared opening. Adam backed away and then leaped into the opening glaring at the trio. "I'll get you for this Belladonna, and I'll kill you myself someday Schnee!" He yelled in rage as he turned his back and the Bullhead closed boosting away off into the distance. Blake's vision blurred and slowly began to fade as her wound bleed more profusely. She laid on her side sighing hearing footsteps as she closed her eyes. They had won for now. She heard Winter mutter something under her breath as she knelt next to Blake pulling her head onto her lap looking down at her hearing her say "Well call a damn medi evac Branwen I need to get Blake looked at stat her wound needs to be treated" The man gave a huff and laughed slightly. "Whatever you say ice queen." She proceeded to call in a Bullhead to extract them. Blake passed out at some point and awoke on the Bullhead as they were being transported back to base. Winter was gripping one of her hands tightly and looked like she was asleep. She looked over the bandages on her shoulder frowning but thanking Oum she only got a scratch. The move Adam used was known to kill instantly. Blake sighed in relief and gripped Winters hand back hearing a chuckle from Qrow. " Looks like you two will be fine from here." He said as he shook his head. " Give Jimmy my regards kid, and keep the Ice Queen safe will ya?" In a flurry of feathers, he was gone making Blake blink rapidly looking side to side trying to figure out where he went. She saw a Crow fly by the window and laid her head back down on the seat moving her free hand to the bandages on her abdomen. " This isn't over Adam…I'll free the Fang from you someday…" She said quietly as she drifted off to sleep for the rest of the trip back to base.

 **Flashback End.**

Blake finished her story and looked at the two girls who had been walking with her as they entered the auditorium. They somehow actually chose the right direction. Ruby's mouth was gaping like a fish and Weiss looked shocked at what she had been through with Winter. But then Ruby cried out yelling about Branwen. "So you've met my Uncle! That's so cool how is her? Did he seem okay? Oh, I miss him." Ruby ended with a frown and pouted crossing her arms as they met up with Yang in the auditorium. Weiss, on the other hand, seemed slightly shaken at the thought of almost losing her sister but she sighed rubbing her head softly. " Thank you for looking out for Winter Blake. I mean it. It seems like we will become friends just fine. I look forward to getting to know you." She held out a hand and Blake smiled taking it and giving it a soft shake. "Likewise, Weiss," Blake replied and looked to the stage as Ozpin took it tapping the mike a few times.

They talked with yang for a little while and Blake observed the surrounding quietly spotting a few people she didn't know but saw on the Bullhead. The other blonde she saw was speaking with a familiar looking redhead while there was a shorter girl bounding up and down next to them next to a quiet looking boy with a strand of pink hair in his shoulder length black hair. She sighed quietly and glanced at Weiss as Ozpin spoke up.

"I'll keep this brief…" He said as he sipped his coffee looking over his new students and begun his speech.


	6. Sorry!

So quick update. Sorry for no chapter I'm currently working on it. This experimental procedure is kick'in my ass and it dosent help that im kinda the first in the world they are trying it on with my certain type of cancer so no one knows what side effects ill be experiencing. Im gonna go for a double length chapter as a offer for forgiveness. I know some people like this Fic and I aim to please. So ill be releasing it Asap. Hopefully by Monday? Well its what im aiming for atleast.


	7. Chapter 6

**So! Almost double the length ^^; had to deal with family and bodily pain and i wanted to atleast release something before Thanksgiving. Which by the way if our reading this on or before. Happy Thanksgiving. Im thankful to every single one of you who read and follow this work. I did my best with what i had to work with and i brainstormed a bunch of stuff which will begin once the teams are made. This is going to be a mix of cannon and OC and i think you guys wil like it :) anyway here you go. Chapter 6! Also small anoucment for the bait im leaving in this chapter that will be discussed at the end :3.**

* * *

Ozpin finished his speech and dismissed the students to do as they wished for the rest of the day. Blake yawned quietly and looked at her new friends, Ruby and Yang were chatting or arguing, and Weiss was staring off into space as if lost in thought. Blake decided to nudge Weiss causing her to snap out of it and blink a few times before focusing on Blake. Blake quietly raised a brow in question before speaking "Are you okay Weiss? You seem out of it."

Weiss looked down quietly fiddling with her fingers before looking back up at Blake slightly hopeful. "Could you tell me what Winter has been up to these past few years? I haven't seen her in so long…. your story about her made me think about her….and since you've been around her so much I was thinking you could inform me...?"

Blake blinked in surprise not expecting to be asked this. But she simply nodded and smiled slightly. "If that's what you want. Then perhaps we can get to know each other?"

Weiss seemed to brighten up giving Blake a happy smile. "Of course. I do suppose if you're good enough to be my sister's partner then your good enough to be my acquaintance and friend."

Blake giggled and rolled her eyes slightly. "Perhaps we can talk over a meal? Ozpin did give us permission to do as we wanted for the rest of the day, and I haven't eaten since breakfast myself."

Weiss nodded and motioned for Blake to lead the way, she complied and exited the auditorium with Weiss behind her. They made small talk getting to know each other on the way to the cafeteria. Weiss enjoyed quiet walks to clear her mind like Blake did but Blake preferred to take them during the night. They were both readers but they preferred different genres, Weiss enjoyed fantasy and more along the lines of fairy tales since Winter used to read to her as a child while Blake preferred romance and the more…. inappropriate literature but she keeps that part to herself.

They eventually make their way to the cafeteria and join to a line of students. The spread of food is enormous that is available to the students. Weiss picks a simple meal along with Blake. They take a seat across from each other and continue talking about their hobbies and likes and dislikes. Midway through their meal Weiss asks about Winter.

"So how has she been? Since she went away to train in the military I've been alone with our little brother Whitley since father is so busy…. he doesn't like Winter very much so I don't find him such great company." Weiss looked down and sighed quietly.

"She's been okay as far as I know. We went on missions together every other week it ranged from recon to search and destroy…." Blake pulled out her scroll and began showing Weiss pictures of her and Winter after various missions and spending time together she told her how they made a few small albums in the years they spent getting to know each other. "After everything is said and done…even though I'm a Faunus and she is human…. I've grown to treat her like family and almost like an older sister in a way…..she told me a lot about your childhoods and how your family is….I'm sorry you had to go through all of that loneliness without your mother being around…"

Weiss stared at Blake with wide eyes that turned sad almost instantly. " Ah…..she told you how she resorted to drinking because of father…." Weiss gave a sniffle looking slightly teary eyed. Blake was about to comfort her when she heard something that made her blood boil.

"Hahaha, what's wrong freak?!" She heard a male voice say as her head whipped to the side in anger seeing a tall boy pull on a Faunus's ears and tail. The girl whimpered in pain unable to speak as she tried to get away from the bully mumbling something causing the bully to give another yank to her tail.

Blake shot up and stomped her way towards the boy with a very mad look on her face. The three others around the boy seemed to back off as Blake approached them. The tall boy faced Blake letting go of the girl as she fell to her knees holding her tail whimpering still and crying lightly.

"You next kitty cat?" The boy grinned and made a swipe at Blake's ears that she easily ducked under grabbing the boy's wrist and flipping him over her shoulder onto his stomach with a very audible crash onto a table scattering plates and trays in every direction. A few students screamed and scattered one or two running to get the instructors.

The boy grunted and hefted himself up after Blake let go of his wrist and stood defiantly growling loudly. " Oh, so kitty has claws huh? So do I!" The boy swung at Blake with a large amount of force aiming to hit her in the face.

Blake ducked once more and shot forward and swinging up with the palm of her hand connecting with his chin. He launched a foot off the floor landing with a loud thud on the ground on his back visibly shaken as his hands shot up holding his chin and mouth. He spewed muffled curses as he rocked side to side in pain. Blake glared down angrily at the boy as he rocked side to side.

The boy sat up glaring daggers at Blake as his aura flared a dark brown helping heal his injury faster. He stumbled up as fast as he could as he attempted to take another swing at Blake. She was about to meet him halfway with a swing of her own just before a black glyph appeared around the boy and slammed him to his knees. Blake noticed the Schnee emblem present in the glyph and looked behind her at Weiss who was holding her hands up with an angry look on her face.

Weiss strode forward and joined Blake giving the boy an angry look. "Winchester I presume. A long line on Faunus hating bigots who don't believe Faunus deserve equality."

Cardin grit his teeth letting out a dark little chuckle. "Your one to talk Schnee…. your family is just as bad as mine… your father and mine see eye to eye about these animals.." He attempted to stand and straighten himself as another glyph suddenly slammed down on him causing the tile to slightly crack.

"Don't you ever compare me to him, Winchester!" Weiss nearly yelled as her frame began to shake from how angry she was. "I will never be like him! I will change the Schnee family name myself once I graduate from this academy mark my words, and our families will never be seen within miles of each other you can count on that!"

Blake's eyes widened at Weiss's statement. Now that she knew who the boy was she put the pieces together. If she did indeed cut off ties with the boy's family when she took over one day it would be quite the move as Winchester Weapons and Schnee dust were closely associated together. He train of thought was cut off by the sound of heels clicking loudly against the tile in their direction. Blake turned to see a fuming Goodwitch coming their way. Blake tried to act as normally as she could as the woman approached them but Goodwitch was a very opposing figure.

"Care to explain what is going on here ladies?!" Goodwitch asked in an angry adorative tone. Blake's cat ears flattened as she sighed but stood her ground looking the woman in the eye.

"He was harming a Faunus girl physically and I intervened ma'am." Blake held her hands behind her back in a military stature as Goodwitch eyed her. She looked around and noticed the girl holding her tail in her hands looking up at Miss Goodwitch in fear.

"Is this true young lady?" Goodwitch's feature softened as she kneeled next to the fox Faunus who nodded quietly as she spoke up. "I probably would have been hurt worse if she hadn't of come to save me…." The girl sniffled looking at Blake. Blake gave the girl a small smile and offered her a hand and helped her up. " It's okay I only did what I thought was right I can't stand people like him."

The girl smiled more and nodded, she gave Blake a quick hug and walked away turning her head as she did. "Thank you again. I'm sapphire by the way! I hope we can be friends!"

Blake returned her attention to the other three as Miss Goodwitch was scolding Cardin telling him if he made it past initiation tomorrow he would be attending weeks of detention for his act. Cardin stood defiantly but didn't argue accepting his punishment. After Glynda was done with him he shoved his way past Blake glaring at her bumping shoulders with her. "This isn't finished yet, we'll settle this some other time animal."

Blake glared daggers back at him crossing her arms. "I look forward to it. I'll put you in your place, Winchester." Cardin rounded the corner as the other three boys ran after him calling for him to wait up.

Glynda sighed loudly and rubbed her temple. " I do hope this won't be a recurring thing, Miss Belladonna. I have enough to deal with because of Ozpin I do not want to constantly have to keep my eye on you and Mister Winchester constantly trying to kill each other."

Blake scoffed keeping her arms crossed and rolling her eyes only slightly. " I won't harm him as long as he doesn't harm other Faunus Miss Goodwitch I promise. But if he makes a move against me or any other Faunus and you're not around. He's mine." Blake made an almost feral grin as she looked towards the exit.

Glynda shook her head and began walking away as she called over her shoulder. "Just don't kill each other Belladonna. That's all I ask."

Weiss looked at Blake who still had that grin on her face and felt a slight bit of fear. She was a very capable fighter and could handle her own the look she had on her face showed she would shed blood If need be. Weiss decided to place a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her slightly. "If it comes to that…. I'll be right there with you. I do not approve of discrimination against Faunus like my father does. Even if the White Fang has taken family and friends from me…. they weren't always like that. I've seen the reports."

Blake snapped out of it after listening to what Weiss had to say and let her arms drop. Her hands balled up into fists as she looked at the ground. Blake remembered how the Fang was before Adam took over. How she still had a family even though she couldn't remember the faces of her mother and father. They were taken away from her by extremists of the Fang. After that, she didn't last long on her own before Adam had kicked her out. Blake looked at Weiss seeing her in a new light seeing how she is different from the old Schnees she read up on in her spare time.

Weiss bumped her shoulder gently with Blake's and moved her head to the side. "Let's go to the ballroom, shall we? We need rest for initiation tomorrow, and we can talk more before bed? Perhaps even chat with Yang and Ruby." Blake smiled getting out of her negative thoughts and nodded. The Duo made their way to the ballroom and retrieved their respective luggage with their sleepwear.

As the sun set Blake stepped out of the changing room with Weiss chatting like they did going to the cafeteria still getting to know each other. Blake spotted Ruby and Yang in the crowds of people and guided Weiss to them just as Yang put Ruby in a headlock ruffling her hair.

" Yannnnggggggg cut it outttttttttt. Your embarrassing meeeeeee!" She squealed and protested as Yang continued ruffling her hair with a large grin on her face.

Yang finally let her go after a few more minutes of teasing and Ruby puffed her cheeks out attempting to look mad but in all honesty it made her look cute. She was like a mad puppy and Blake was tempted to pat her on the head herself. But Weiss cleared the throat before she even made a step towards the sisters. Blake turned to look at the Heiress with a small smile. " Something on your mind Weiss?"

Weiss flushed looking to the side immediately then glanced to the side at Blake. "I was wondering perhaps….If you didn't mind that is, would you care to be teammates? I don't know how the selection process works but if we are able to choose would you mind me?" Weiss looked down fidgeting nervously with a light blush still on her face.

Blake smiled once more and looked at the shy girl. "Why not? Ironwood did say something about team selection in my debriefing…..or something about the team's being comprised of 4 people…." Blake pulled out her scroll and opened some files and stepped up to Weiss's side showing her. Apparently, teams were made of 4 people male and female if they happened to group together in some special way.

Weiss read some of the files noticing some other names to the side from criminals to sight seeing location in Vale. She took note of a few and spotted Winter's name as a message from her came in. Blake quickly turned off her scroll flushing and laughed nervously. " I guess she is free and wanted to check on me." Blake turned from Weiss and opened the message.

Blake,

How is beacon? Have you met Weiss yet? If you have, have you become friends with her? Do reply whenever your free or perhaps even give me a video call at Beacon.

Blake tapped her chin and pressed the video call button on her scroll. It ringed a few times before winter answered. The screen dimmed slightly and Winter appeared sitting in an arm chair in her nightgown smiling at Blake. Blake immediately flushed and hid the screen from Weiss so she wouldn't get any ideas.

"Why hello Blake. How are you this evening?" Winter smiled at her as she put down the book she was reading and eyed Blake. " I see you're wearing my gift again, that makes me happy."

Blake meekly nodded and looked over winter as discreetly as she could. Blake didn't always like to admit she found both sex's attractive but with how Winter had become more open about her possible attraction even before she came to Beacon she couldn't really help it. She wore a short black and silver nightgown that accented all of her curves and light skin. Winter gave Blake a small wink causing her to blush more, and that's when Weiss decided to peek over Blakes' shoulder while she was distracted immediately flushing herself at the sight noticing her wink at Blake.

"Winter!" Blake jumped at Weiss's voice almost dropping her scroll and attempted to hide behind her scroll in embarrassment. Weiss fumed glaring at Blake a bit but not with any extreme ill intent. Weiss rubbed her temple and sighed loudly looking back at Blake after running her hand down her face." Blake…..you said you and Winter weren't a thing."

"W-we aren't I swear!" Blake responded meekly and fumbled with her scroll and pulled it back looking at winter. " Please tell her it isn't what it looks like Winter, Please!"

Winter couldn't help but bursting into a fit of giggles before grabbing her robe and putting it over her body. She motioned for Blake to turn the Scroll to Weiss and she did before Winter spoke up. "What seems to be the problem dear sister?" She asked with a playful tone that caused Weiss to blush slightly in frustration. "Is there a problem with how close I am to Blake?"

Weiss crossed her arms across her chest looking to the side. "W-what?! O-of course not! I…I just…. she said you two weren't like that! And she promised! It looks to me like she's lying!" Weiss half yelled at the scroll in embarrassment and anger and…. did Blake sense a small amount of jealousy? Blake stared at Weiss slightly confused. She wasn't jealous right…?

Winter let out another fit of giggles as she watched her flustered sister. She smiled slyly before she responding. " Well….we aren't Weiss. Well not yet anyway. Or we may never be?" Winter put a finger on her chin looking up at the ceiling in fake thought. "That is all up to Blake's choices in the long run. For now, she's all yours until I visit at a later date little sister." Winter grinned at Weiss who became beet red.

Blake immediately turned the scroll to face her not making eye contact. "W-w-winter I think that's enough teasing Weiss and myself. I-i-I'll call you back later." Before she could end the call, Winter blew her a kiss with a smirk gracing her face.

Blake put her scroll down and slid down a wall she was standing next to putting her hands on her face. ' Oh Oum, what if Weiss hates me now….?' She thought embarrassed and slightly afraid. She peeks up at Weiss from in-between her fingers to gauge her reaction.

Yang let out a whistle from the sidelines with a teasing grin on her face. " Wow, Weiss's sister wants Blakey!" She snickered and Ruby just looked lost before adding in herself. " But she's just Weiss's friend what's there to be jealous about?" Yang shook her head still grinning and put her arm around Ruby leading her away so Blake and Weiss could talk. " You'll learn when your older sis."

Weiss seemed to be shaking because of embarrassment or anger Blake couldn't tell. Just before Blake could ask Weiss focused on her and lightly glared causing Blake's ears to flatten on her head. " Before you say anything I'm not mad at you Blake," Weiss said seeming to calm down slowly as she rose her hand. "Winter has always been like that but….she seems legitimately interested in you to an extent."

Weiss huffed and seemed to calm down fully and frowned lightly. "But just don't be lovey dovey towards her around me if we are put on the same team, are we clear?" Weiss looked away from Blake mumbling quietly thinking Blake couldn't her her"….its bad enough she is so close to MY first real friend…"

Blake smiled and stood up brushing off her yukata and came up to Weiss surprising her with a soft hug. " We aren't like that Weiss. Although she is beautiful I don't know if I could be like that with her." Blake blushed as Weiss returned the hug nodding slightly before she responded. " okay….. well let's get some rest for initiation tomorrow."

Blake let her go nodding now and gathered her things moving towards the sisters with Weiss behind her. After a few more minutes of teasing from Yang and her trying to get gossip they all said their good nights and went to sleep.

The next day three of the four woke up to the sound of someone yelling off on another side of the room. " It's morning, It's morning It's morning!" Blake shot up reaching for the weapon that wasn't there but in her locker and saw an energetic ginger girl bouncing around a boy with black hair and a magenta streak.

Blake slightly pitied the boy as he dealt with the bubbly girl he didn't say anything as he simply followed the girl with his eyes. She saw his shoulders slump as he let off a sigh and walked off to the changing areas with the girl still bouncing around him.

Blake rubbed her head and ran her fingers through her hair quietly before she sighed and stood up stretching. She looked down noticing Weiss still asleep curled up in her sleeping bag hugging her pillow. Blake couldn't help but smile at the cute display and almost didn't want to wake her.

Yang looked with a grin and raised a brow. " I'm gonna wake her up." She said mischievously as she raised her hands and wiggled her fingers. Ruby swiped her hands away and pulled yang away. "You do it, Blake! We'll see you at breakfast." Ruby hollered over her shoulder when she was a few feet away.

Blake looked down with a slight red tint to her cheeks and bit her lip in thought as students cleared out of the ballroom. 'How do I wake her without agitating her?' She thought as she crouched down next to Weiss reaching out to her. Before she could react, Weiss reached out and pulled her down hugging her head against her chest snuggling her.

Blake froze as she listened to Weiss's calm heartbeat and tapped her arm a few times. " Weiss…?" She asked only to be squeezed into the embrace tighter. "Mmmm…..five more minutes….." Weiss mumbled sleepily as she buried her face in Blake's hair ruffling her cat ears.

Blake failed horribly as she tried to not let out a steady pur lightly melting into the touch. She struggled against the touch a few more times giving up with a huff. She never let anyone touch her ears like this besides Johna few times when he helped her relax after training. She felt like she could get used to this from Weiss ever so often.

Weiss stired lightly as she cuddled the mystery object thinking about how soft and warm it felt, oh and fluffy. Wait….fluffy?! Her eyes shot open as she began coming to her senses hearing a steady pur. She blinked a few times before looking down only seeing raven hair and then she noticed the cat ears.'Oh. Oh no.' She thought to herself as she slowly let her grip go of Blake.

Blake quietly waited for her to wake up as she enjoyed her light petting. She finally noticed Weiss's arms let her go and she slowly looked up to see Weiss blushing terribly hard. " Weiss…?"

Weiss didn't attempt to look away like a deer caught in headlights. " Yes…?" She squeaked.

Blake smiled a little then a thought crossed her mind. She donned a playful smirk and flicked her cat ears on Weiss's face playfully as she sat up over the Heiress. "It's okay. I know it was an accident…It honestly felt kind of nice." She smiled warmly at Weiss as she got up brushing off her yukata yet again and offered a hand up.

Weiss looked away taking her hand embarrassed and got up and unexpectedly got pulled into a soft hug from Blake. " Maybe if we do end up teammates you could help me do my hair sometime or maybe….pet my ears again," Blake said shyly.

Weiss snapped her head back to Blake as she was released from the hug her blush almost glowing." A-are you serious…?"

Blake simply nodded and giggled before packing up her sleeping bag in her things and picking up her pack. Weiss followed suit and walked with Blake not knowing what to say. The girls parted ways and got dressed in separate areas. Blake emerged in her old civilian clothing minus the bow which as wrapped around her wrist again.

She checks herself in the mirror and straightened her old white top as she spotted Weiss coming to stand next to her in another white combat skirt like yesterday. She checked the small amount of makeup she put on and then turned to Blake giving her a small smile. "Breakfast?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head that made Blake look away quickly with a small blush.

"Sure. We should have a meal before initiation." Blake smiled and walked to the cafeteria with Weiss side by side. They didn't exchange many words on the way there since Weiss was still thinking about Blake's proposal or if she was even serious. She mulled over it during breakfast and was about to ask once more if she was sure but the pa system made an announcement just as she was about to speak.

"Would all new students acquire their combat gear report to the cliff side of Beacon for initiation, please. I repeat would all new students report to the Cliffside for initiation. Thank you." Glynda said through the speakers.

"Well, I guess that's our cue," Yang said as she got up stretching and grinned as the four walked off to the locker rooms. They each dropped off the sleeping bags and items they had on them and retrieved their weapons. While she was checking the chamber and the shift of the blade to make sure everything was in order she heard a conversation behind her.

"P….pyr?" A male voice said as if he couldn't believe it then she heard a few footsteps and an 'oof'. Blake turned around curious to see a blonde boy get tackled by a red-haired girl. 'Where have a seen that hair before?' She thought as the girl spoke up. "Jaune! It's so good to see you! I missed you so much."

The boy laughed and hugged the girl as they set up in each other's arms. It looked like a scene from a romance movie where two people reunited after years of leaned over from the other side of the lockers her eyes widening slightly whispering to Blake. " That's Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc." It clicked in Blake's mind then. The Mistral champion and then the blonde boy who was from a long line of amazing hunters.

The Arc name was known even in the White Fang for the legendary warriors that came every generation. They fought for equality for all races and were known particularly well for assisting the Faunus revolution that stirred many years ago before even Blake was born. She raised a brow and looked at the pair as they stood up holding hands and then Pyrrah leaned forward giving Jaune a peck on the cheek shyly. Well, that might of answered that.

"You remember the promise we made right?" Pyrrah asked him with a smile still on her face as he reached forward to something around her neck. He lifted up a ring on a chain around her neck and then he freed one from the confines of his hoodie around his neck.

"O-of course. I could never forget you Pyr….or the promise we made…" He grinned and rubbed the back of his head. She just about jumped on him after he spoke making a happy noise as her hair fell over them like a curtain to hide what she did. After he let her down the both had a tint of blush on their faces, they smiled and whispered things to each other as they walked away with their fingers entwined and Pyrrah leaning her head against one of his shoulders.

Yang showed up just as the display ended. " Weeeelllll that was a thing?"

Blake shook her head and the four girls began walking towards the Cliffside navigating through the halls. The girls chatted about team pairings and said they would all think it would be cool to be on one together. Blake smiled, happy that she already made some friends in her short time here but then she heard something that made her shiver. "…Belladonna…." A voice whispered menacingly causing Blake to stop in her tracks and whirl around her hand shooting to her weapon.

A hooded and cloaked figure rounded the corner as soon as she turned as she heard a menacing laugh sound off behind her causing her to turn once more with a slightly frightened expression on her face. The others looked at Blake and now showed concern on their faces. "Blake are you okay….?" Weiss asked as she slowly reached out for her. Blake snapped out of the trance as Weiss touched her shoulder and sighed quietly concentrating on the touch.

"I….I'm fine. Did you guys not hear that…?" She looked at the three hopeful that she wasn't losing her mind.

"Hear what?" Yang and Ruby asked confused while Weiss just gave her a stronger look of concern.

"N-nothing never mind let's get to the Cliffside and get this started." Blake let out a shaky breath and started walking ahead of the group. The other girls frowned and chased after her. All the while the figure peeked around the corner chuckling to himself as he gripped the hilt of his sword watching his prey walk away. "I~ found~ you~" He said mostly to himself as he went around the corner once more.

All of the students arrived at the Cliffside and were told to line up along the cliff on a pad. Everyone shrugged and complied quietly. Everyone was speaking quietly, Blake noticed Jaune and Pyrrha standing next to each other still holding hands talking. Pyrrah covered her mouth laughing at something he said. More down the line, she saw the black haired boy and bubble girl talking as well. Well, mostly the girl as she was bouncing up and down in excitement. At the very end past Winchester and his group she saw the hooded figure again looking in her direction.

It brought a finger up to its mouth showing a fanged smile as it seemed to blend into the environment around it and almost completely disappear. Blake was about to say something to her friends but then Ozpin cleared his throat getting the students attention.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, you abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Glynda looked up from her datapad and continued where Ozpin finished. "Now, I'm sure you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. To sum things up. Each of you will be given teammates…. Today."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well." Ozpin took a sip from his mug as he continued. "The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years." There was a small outburst of confusion and frustrated groans before Ozpin cleared his throat once more this time sporting a smirk.

"Once you've partnered up, make your way through the Emerald forest to an abandoned temple. There you will find artifacts. Each pair is to return with one and meet back here on this cliff. Now then are there any questions?" Ozpin scanned the students and no one seemed to need to ask anything, He smiled and motioned for Glynda to finish the speech.

"You will be launched from here into the forest and then it will be your responsibility to come up with an appropriate landing strategy. Are we clear?" A few students seemed uneasy at this and groaned oddly enough Jaune and Pyrrha had small grins on their faces. " Very well let us begin." She said as she held up her pad and pressed a button initiating a countdown.

Blake glanced at Weiss who gave her a small nod and a smile. Seems like she wanted to be partnered together. Blake smiled back and drew Gambol Shroud checking her clip one more time and braced herself to be launched. Glancing to the side she saw Yang's gauntlets form and click into place on her wrists as she pulled out some sunglasses putting them on sporting her normal cocky grin. Ruby just looked happy and had one hand on the compacted form of crescent rose on her back.

" Good luck students," Glynda said as she pressed one more button and students began being launched into the Emerald Forest. One by one the students were shot in the forest even the ones who groaned made a sound of joy as they flew through the air. Blake didn't see the cloaked figure launch but the bad did show someone did, in fact, was sent flying. After Cardin and his group were launched it got to Jaune and Pyrrha. He gave her a thumbs up and told her to use her semblance and he would take care of the rest. She simply nodded and was sent flying with Jaune after her in mere seconds.

Blake watched in curiosity as she couldn't fully understand what had unfolded in front of her eyes. Jaune seemed to glow black as he was pulled to Pyrrah, He caught her in open arms and then spun through the air together and seemed to be laughing. Then Jaune erupted in white as his Aura flared and it seemed like white wings made of Aura sprung from his back and he flapped them a few times gaining more speed and shot into the forest with Pyrrah in his arms.

This distracted Blake long enough for her not to notice it was even her turn to be shot into the forest. She lurched forward and flailed in surprise yelping as she soared through the air and into the Forest. Weiss let out and laugh as she braced herself and was launched after Blake trying to get a fix on her location to try and find her.

Blake finally regained balance as she was about to hit the tree line. She cast a shadow forward using it to brace herself as she collided with a tree dampening the impact. She stabbed her blade into a tree and rode down it in a spiral before landing on the ground in a ducked roll. She tumbled a few feet and landed on all fours without a scratch. She got up and dusted off her clothes pulling out her scroll and checking her Aura. 95% still. She nodded and looked around quietly flicking her cat ears and listening to her surroundings.

She heard combat it almost every direction no doubt grim infested the forest. But which way could Weiss be she wondered? She quietly bit her lip and ran in the direction of the temple hoping to find Weiss or even one of the sisters. After a few minutes of running she heard Weiss cry out possibly striking a grimm. Blake ran faster in the direction and ended up in a clearing. Looking side to side she tried to pinpoint Weiss who for some reason flew into the clearing and crashed right into Blake.

Slamming onto the ground with a groan she opened her eyes staring right into Weiss's. She gave a half smile and chuckled. "Hey, there partner." She said out of breath as she patted Weiss's arm for her to get up. Weiss complied in a hurry as she got up and pulled Blake with her as she held her side which for some reason was beginning to turn red with blood. Both of their scrolls went off signaling a pairing Blake was about to speak up until the hooded figure walked into the opposite side of the clearing wearing a large fanged grin.

The figure laughed darkly as he threw his hooded cloak into the air revealing himself. The man drew two Tonfa from his back and cocked them like shotguns, mecha shifting themintodual Kama with red blades similar to Adams. He wore a sleeveless White Fang uniform and wore Adams old battle scarred mask that Blake damaged on his forehead. "Well~~ this makes my job so much easier~~ Good day Belladonna~. My name is Roy…. And my mentor Adam sends his regards. I'm here to kill you…."

* * *

 **Bam fun stuff writing this i enjoyed every second 3. Now then...that annoucment...i'm probably gonna start a Arkos Fic that is linked to this story after we get through the whole initiation.**

 **It will explain the thing going on between Jaune and Pyrrha. Which i think you guys may be intrested in :P while writing this chapter i thought " Oh hey what if i tied Jaune and Pyrrha more together as childhood friends with a cool promise with a big backstory behind it?' And then i thought what if i just did a whole Fic explaining it? So give me a review and tell me if you guys actually wanna see it happen. If not i can try to dumb the idea down and explain it in a later chapter.**

 **SO! Leave me some reviews give me your thought and as always have a good one fans i love you all your amazing!**


	8. Update 2

Good day my friends and readers. I apologize for not updating for some time but I was re hospitalized this last week. Its been rough and I haven't had much strength to write while im here. But I can tall you the second chapter of Arkos Destiny is almost done and whenever im discharged ill see to posting it ASAP. For my ASB readers I have all my material brain stormed and plan on putting it down ASAP as well but now that ive been informed that my kidneys and liver aren't doing so hot and I have even more lung cancer now it shall be a small struggle.

To my many fans. I hope you all understand and have wonderful days. As always review and leave comments as you please favorite and follow for notification for updates.

-bows to the audience- ill be back as soon as I can be I wont let any of you down. You have all been a wonderful inspiration to me and have brought me unimaginable happiness by just enjoying my work so ill be back at it soon thank you for your patience and interest in my series.


End file.
